Six days and Seven Nights
by mende5525
Summary: Inspired by the movie, will Fuu and Mugen survive each other when their left stranded on an island! Or will something else come out of it? COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1: Day 1

Six days and seven nights

Six days and seven nights

A/N: Ok I finally worked up the balls to write this. Lately Samurai Champloo's been on my mind like a bad itch and while watching the movie six days, seven nights this came up. For those of you who have not seen the movie it stars Harrison Ford and Anne Heche. Harrison's character kind of reminded me of Muegan and Anne's character reminded me of Fuu whenever the two start fighting. There will be scenes in the movie that will be in this story, of course written differently so my ass doesn't get sued, though I don't know what pathetic excuse for a soul goes looking through fan fic just to sue someone. Anyway enjoy!

Day 1

Fuu pushed away the strands of hair flying in her face looking out at the wide waters on her way to meet her future husband.

After the group had disbanded Fuu let fate run its course until she happened upon a tea house- ironically enough- and met a young man there.

His name was Shang (A/N: I couldn't think of anything better so don't jump my shit over it) and immediately Fuu connected with him. For one he didn't mind her huge appetite, he was a great cook which was a double bonus for her, he loved her body just the way it was, and he didn't call her bitch unlike a certain someone like it was her name. Fuu really, really liked Shang. This is why she became sad when he had to leave.

Apparently Shang still had relatives that needed tending to on a whole other island. Fuu would've loved to go with him but didn't feel comfortable enough to ask. It was his family not hers, she'd feel like she was intruding. But they did keep in touch through letters which made Fuu's heart beat wildly every time she read them. Apparently Shang's mother liked the way the girl sounded in her letters and was quick to push her son onto asking her to marry him.

Normally Fuu would hesitate to accept an offer under such circumstances but she knew Shang enough to feel comfortable around him and the letters Fuu had also gotten fro his mom sounded so much like her own mom's words. Fuu believed it was the best choice and over time she could defiantly learn to love Shang. Besides it had been almost 2 years since she'd seen Jin or Mugen, she knew better than to wait on them when they had probably moved on with their lives, it was time for her to move on with hers.

Fuu looked out to the calm and gentle ocean excited to start a new life, one where she could begin a family, a real stable family that would never leave her. Fuu sighed contently.

"I wonder if the others are as lucky as me."

-Other side of the ship-

Little was anyone aware that there was a stow-away onboard. A wild manned man with hard eyes and scruffy face peeked out fro one of the life boats and smirked triumphantly to himself. "Easy as killing," he whispered. Unfortunately Mugen was not good at being quiet.

"Hey what the **hell**?!" A voice suddenly boomed over him. It belonged to a man ten times Mugens size and seemed to be one of the men in charge of running the ship.

"Aw shit," grumbled Mugen leaping into the air and out of the boat. He ran off as fast as a flash of lightning leaving behind the big burly man.

"Hey! You get back here! Stop!"

Mugen ran with all his might bumping and running into people along the way, he knew it was only a matter of time before a bunch a half-ass fighters came ganging up on him. This thought made Mugen smile sadistically. "Maybe this ride won't be so boring after all," He said.

Sure enough a group of bickering men had him surrounded by the time her got down to the other end of the ship. They were all in stances ready to jump him and take him down .Mugen fished out his sword.

"C'mon then ya bastards'" challenged Mugen.

Before he knew it they all came rushing at him screaming and yelling like barbarians.

Mugen almost yawned, they were all slow and clumsy.

He began spinning on his hands making his feet connect with two of the men's faces. When he was back up on his feet he threw his elbow to connect with a nose that broke perfectly. Another man got his face stomped in and a decent cut against his chest. It was just too easy.

"Aw c'mon," whined Mugen. "Don't one of you assholes put up a decent fight?"

Just before he could make another move a shade of pink caught the corner of his eye. It instantly made him think of-_Wait what the hell_? - "Fuu?"

**"Mugen!"**

He couldn't tell if she was happy or mad but she was defiantly as surprised as him.

Unfortunately for the both of them the distraction gave the men of the ship the perfect chance to jump them, Fuu easily went down and Mugen went down violently trying to fight them off but he was actually pinned to the point where all he could do was grunt and curse.

"God dammit!" Yelled Mugen.

"Well what do we have here" A man suddenly asked taking a step toward the dirty pirate. _'Great the head bitch of these pussies'_

"Seems my ship has been invaded by trouble making criminals," The man snapped.

"Kiss my ass," Mugen retorted.

"I think I'd prefer to kiss your companion's," said the man motioning the other men to lift Fuu up.

Mugen saw Fuu being flung up to her feet still bewildered by his presence. He had to admit too it was still not completely registering in his brain either that he had stowed-away on the same ship Fuu was on. Fate seemed to like to play with him.

"Mugen what the hell are you doing here!?" asked Fuu obviously mad for being dragged into the mess he started. Ah good old times.

"I could ask you the same question bitch. God! What I'm not even good enough for a hello?"

Fuu was about to open her mouth again when the head bitch interrupted them. **"Enough! **I will not allow scum on my ship. I think it's time to rid myself of you two!"

Fuu's mouth dropped. "You've got to be kidding me! I didn't do anything!"

"You have relations with this man therefore you cannot be trusted," stated the man.

"Relations?" Fuu seemed to say in disgust. "Please give me a break!"

"Seriously," grumbled Mugen to himself. Hi head snapped up when he saw the man walking toward him smiling. "Don't worry my friend you and the young lady will be together away from all this soon enough." With that said, Mugen saw a soled shoe coming at hi face before everything went black.

Something was shouting. What the hell was it? God it was so damn annoying. "Shut the fuck up," Mugen grumbled before turning to find a more comfortable sleeping position.

"**Mugen wake up!"**

Mugen let out a snarl. "God you little bitch can't you ever shut your mouth?'

"Mugen don't you remember what happened?"

Mugen sat all the way up looking out at the scenery. Why were they sleeping in the sand, didn't they have any money for a room? Suddenly in dawned on Mugen that shit like that was almost 2 years ago. Why the hell was he here on an island with Fuu of all people?

"You got us kicked off the boat you jerk!"

Mugen continued to scratch his head. 'Oh yeah that's right. Shit, that sucks.' Mugen released a yawn and looked over to see the familiar face named Fuu giving him a death glare.

"So how's it been?"

Argh! I'm too tired to look over this so sorry if there's a shit load of mistakes. Anyway I'm a super freak updater so all I would need is one review to get the next chapter up. So please review! By the way I'm not too sure about the rating yet so it may or may not go up. Peace out!


	2. Chapter 2: Night 1

A/N: Ok I've only given this next chapter a little thought so hope you enjoys, I mostly make this stuff up as I go so here we

A/N: Ok I've only given this next chapter a little thought so hope you enjoys, I mostly make this stuff up as I go so here we go! By the way I just got finished working on my other sorry so don't go pointing out grammar flaws to me I'm sure they're there I'm just too tired to care.

Night 1

Fuu would be lying if she said her heart hadn't lightened up when she saw Mugen, it just got overpowered by her anger for starting a fight on the ship. Did he honestly think there wouldn't be consequences? _'No of course not, this is Mugen we're talking about he never thinks about consequences.' _

She almost smiled, after about an hour of bickering and yelling at each other she quickly realized he was still the same old Mugen and she had missed him.

"Are you done bitchen yet," he asked picking at his ear.

Fu couldn't stay mad anymore. She suddenly jumped at him with a hug. "Hey! What the-"

"Oh I can't believe it's you!" she said happily hugging him with all her might.

He was still taken off guard by her sudden shift in mood as he tried to make a sentence. "Well duh you dumb broad, what it take you this long to realize that." He felt a strong slap against the back of his head. "Hey! What was that for!" he yelled annoyed.

"For being a jerk," she replied standing up.

Mugen did a quick study of her. Not a whole lot had changed from when he last saw her, she was still skinny as a twig but her features had matured more and her hair had gotten longer, she also wore a new kimono that still covered much of her form. He wondered if she had grown a decent pair of-

"Where do you think we are?" she asked breaking him out of his observation. He shrugged at her question. "Beats me," he said lying down with his arms behind his head. He heard her growl.

"I'm serious Mugen we have to figure out were we are and get off this island!"

"I'm serious too dammit! I have no clue where we are, what you so anxious for anyway? Don't tell me you're looking for _another _smelly guy."

Fuu stomped her foot down in frustration. "No, I have to go meet my fiancé."

Mugen took a second to let her comment sink in before he bust out laughing.

"Mugen!' shouted a very infuriated Fuu. He only kept laughing.

"Oh man! Who the hell would marry you? This man must be a total pansy."

"**Mugen!"**

"Obviously he hasn't popped your cherry yet because you're still up tight as hell."

Fuu blushed madly before stomping off. "You jackass!' she shouted back.

Mugen suddenly sat up, "Oi! Where you going? I'm hungry!"

"Then go get your own food."

"How am I 'suppose to do that? Man you're useless," he said lying back down.

A couple minutes later he heard her come back with some sticks and wood in her arms. She dropped the next to him, he looked up at her. She calmly said. "We said make a fire.

Within no time it seemed like old time minus Jin. From what Mugen had heard he had gone back to Shino and was living the whole sissy man life style, what a sucker. Mugen glanced back at Fuu who was till all jumpy. _'God she must really like the guy.' _

"So who is this guy?" Mugen asked not really caring, he was just trying to make conversation and opportunity to get her mad.

She was surprised he had even asked her a question about her personal life, she expected the next thing coming from his mouth to be complaints about how hungry he was. Fuu just shrugged and smiled to herself. "Just a man I met at a teahouse, he's really nice and is taking care of his mother right now, he asked me to marry him over a letter," she said blushing lightly thinking it was romantic.

Mugen scoffed at his. "You mean the guy didn't even have the balls to ask you to your face?"

Fuu began to get flustered. "Hey c'mon now that's not fair, he has to take care of his relatives."

Mugen only rolled his eyes and scratched his scruffy face. "Yeah well what do you think is going to happen once he marries ya?"

Fuu stopped at his question. What would happen?

"I mean do you honestly think this loser is going to stop taking care of his family? He's probably just marrying you so you can help him clean out shit from diapers of his old folks."

Fuu was now hurt by this statement. "How dare you! You don't even know him!"

Mugen just gave her a bored look. "Whatever. I'm just calling them as I see 'em and I think you need to get someone who will at least keep you out of trouble. You get kidnapped way too damn much." Mugen had to stop himself. What did he care anyway?

"If I need an opinion on who to marry you'll be the last person I'll come to for advice. What would you know about marriage anyway? No woman in her right mind would consider marrying you."

This was starting to piss him off. Here he was trying to start a conversation and she had to get all dramatic in his ass. He got up began to walk away. "I don't need any of that shit anyway. If I want a naggy little bitch to bother me all the time then I'll get married."

Fuu only watched him walk away still flustered. Maybe they just needed some sleep and then they'd feel better in the morning and be able to figure out what to do. They had gone through a lot today. She realized he was still walking away.

"Where are you going?' she called after him.

"To take a bath. Don't you come sneaking up on me either, are know you're dyeing to get that guy down your pants but you'll have to be patient."

Fuu went red with both embarrassment and anger. **"You perv!" **

Whew ok I have to stop now before I get arthritis. But I already have ideas for the next chapter so stay tuned. Oh and by the way the only reason they're fighting so much right now is because Fuu is angry for getting thrown off the ship and they have no idea where they are now. Like I wrote in the story they just need some rest, as do I, so until next time.


	3. Chapter 3: Day 2

Yay

A/N: Yay! Now I finally have the time to type this chapter which I've been dyeing to do, so here we go! Let's just say Mugen and Fuu get a little bit of action that just happens to be a matter of life or death.

Day 2

Fuu felt so insecure right now, but what other choice did she have, it's not like Mugen would care anyway. She was currently in her just her bindings that covered her breasts and fashioned shorts made from the robes of her kimono. It had been nearly impossible to walk around in that long thing not to mention it was hot as all hell. Even Mugen had to take off his shirt. Still Fuu couldn't get what had happened just earlier out of her mind.

-10 minutes ago-

**"Ahh!"**

Mugen rolled his eyes upon hearing Fuu trip _again_, it was that damn kimono of hers. Didn't she know it's harder to walk in sand if your legs are restricted to dainty steps? Not to mention she was perhaps the clumsiest woman in the world.

"Oh! I can't take it anymore. All this sand and this forsaken island, not to mention we don't know were we are and we don't have any food, no one knows we're here and it will be awhile before anyone starts looking for us-or me I should say. I mean who would bother looking for besides people you owe money or stole from. I swear it-'' Fuu was cut off by a hand suddenly snatching her wrist. She looked up to see Mugen staring at her with a very annoyed expression.

"Would you please **shut the fuck up** for one damn minute? All I hear is your constant whining and bitching. It's getting on my damn nerves. Not to mention I can't relax without hearing you trip every five seconds!"

Fuu let out a yelp as Mugen viciously ripped off half of her skirt and threw it violently in the sand. "There! Now move your ass and help me find something to drink. _Fucking thirsty_".

And with that he went walking off with his hands behind hid head in search of fresh water. (A/N: If anyone gets stranded in the middle of the ocean or on an island they should know better than to drink salt water. That's just stupid. Look for a lake or stream you dumb mother fuckers)

-Present-

Fuu had to make whatever was left of her clothes into shorts so in case she did trip again Mugen wouldn't see up her skirt, it was bad enough she was reduced to her bindings.

None the less she was happy to see him again, she'd always hoped to run into one of them again, but he was the last thing she expected on her trip to meet her future husband and he was exactly the same after all this time.

Loud mouthed, cocky, perverted and down-right mean.

"C'mon haul ass so we can haul some decent water!" Oh yeah she had missed him.

Fu anxiously ran next to him with a warm smile on her face. Memories kept reminding her of all the situations he got her out and mostly into, and how without him she never would've met her father and made peace with her hatred to the man. She had made forgiveness and she had Mugen to thank for helping her get that.

Mugen didn't get her. One minute she was pissed off, bitching and crying like a little brat, and now all of a sudden she was happy. He tried to remember the last time he thought about her.

When they had departed it was all he could really think about. How he agreed to help her even though it was all a trick to begin with. He had to admit he still hadn't gotten over that, she seemed to be a gambler going out on a whim to find a man with little to zero information, but she had actually cheated into winning him over. No one had ever been able to do that before without getting their head chopped off. Somehow though she had taken control when he was a man all about following nobody's rules. Yet he did it, he saved her ass a million times and kept his promise to her and in the end found some condolence with himself.

Mugen wasn't even aware he was staring at her chest until he blinked again. _'Still small but at least they're there'_

Fuu suddenly glanced at him and began looking confused and appalled. "Wha-what are you looking at?"

Mugen snapped himself back to reality and grunted, "Nothing."

"Something," she spat walking faster in front of him.

"Nothing you little- **god **don't tell me something when I said **nothing**."

"Oh please Mugen! I know what you were looking at," she shouted over her shoulder.

"I ain't looking at anything if there's nothing there."

Fuu got went red with anger and turned around to face him, but just as she was about to speak Mugen sniffed the air and ran past her leaving her mouth hanging open. Fuu sighed and began to take off after him.

It wasn't long before she found herself face to face with a massive waterfall pouring into a wide open lake with a rainbow reflecting off the side. Jackpot!

Fuu was speechless. (Yeah right) "Oh my God it's beautiful," she said walking to the edge of the water.

Mugen watched her pale legs moving gracefully towards the lake_. 'When did she get legs?' _Mugen shook his head reminding himself this was Fuu.

"Mugen don't you think this is beauti- **whoa!" **she began jumping back at the sight of a wild pig. The animal began snorting and walking up to her she kept staggering back all the way into the water until it was up to her waist, looking stupid.

"Hey whoa, whoa! What are you freaking out about?" Mugen asked annoyed.

"What the hell is that?" asked Fuu looking petrified in the water.

Mugen raised his arms up in total confusion at her panicking. "It's a pig, god! Don't act like you've never seen one when you're one yourself,"

Fuu gave him a dirty look to which Mugen only sighed to. "Watch, it's nothing to worry about, if anything he can be our dinner," Fuu heard the sound of his sword and watched him get into a stance. "Here little piggy, piggy. Someone's going to be turned into food."

Fuu rolled her eyes at the sight of his barbarism, but what else did she really expect. "Oh c'mon Mugen you don't need to slaughter the poor thing, at least give it a- **ahh!**"

Mugen didn't seem to hear or pay attention to her as he continued to taunt the pig with amusement.

Fuu on the other hand found a real reason to panic, but this time kept her movements controlled afraid her moving would get her killed. Her mouth felt dry as she spoke. "Hey Mugen, **Mugen!**"

Mugen kept his eyes on the pig but answered her anyway despite not wanting to. "What? Can't you see I'm busy here?"

Fuu Began breathing heavily. "I'm-I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I sorta have a pro-problem."

Mugen almost told her to shut up, but bit his tongue knowing better than to dismiss her little issues. _'Ah geez, what now?' _He held up one finger to the pig telling it to give him a minute as he turned to look at Fuu. "What's the problem?"

Fuu started to shake, "some sort of creature has just swum up my shorts," she squeaked.

Mugen rolled his eyes thinking she was just overreacting as always and put his sword down to enter the water.

The pig took off. _'I'll get you later you filthy little bastard.'_

He slowly made his way over to her, with her visibly shaking. "I'm-I'm guessing it's a snake," she managed to spit out.

Mugen stopped dead in his tracks. 'Oh shit.' He began shaking his head. "Ooh…That's bad," he stated calmly.

Fuu only nodded frantically in agreement. "Yeah …so what do I do? I mean… I-I could reach down and gr-grab it"

Mugen shook his head. "No, that's a bad idea, it could be poisonous."

Fuu rolled her eyes at him. "Well right, I mean if it is _poisonous_ should I allow it to keep swimming around in my **shorts!"** She was getting frustrated again but this time from pure fear.

"All good questions," Mugen replied looking her up and down trying to see through the deep dark water.

"Would you _pleeease _do something, **anything!** I am very open to any suggestions at this moment," she said in a panicky and rushed voice. The sucker was starting to move around. Fuu started to squirm, Mugen firmly put a hand to her shoulder.

"**Just stay still**," he ordered her.

"Still," She repeated with a ragged breath. She saw a hand go for the hem of her shorts and jumped back ever so slightly. "**Whatareyoudoing?**"

Mugen firmly squeezed her shoulder. "**Relax," **he demanded

Fuu hesitated then finally nodded wearily as she looked away and felt a light tug on her shorts. _'Oh god! I'm here on an island, with a snake in my crotch and Mugen of all people looking down it.' _She thought franticly trying to keep her eyes off him.

"Uh oh…," she heard his voice say. Her eyes immediately shot down.

"**What?"** she snapped.

"Not good," he replied still looking down her shorts.

Fuu began to whimpering indistinguishable words that quickly got on his nerves as he brought a finger to her lips. She flushed and went shock with fear and surprise. "Shhh...I'm trying to concentrate here, and that's not helping," he stated gruffly.

"S-sorry," she barely whispered.

Mugen's face went back down and she knew either this snake had to be really poisonous or he was taking his time to view something else. She really hoped it was poison because she believed he was capable of saving her, and if it not she really wasn't sure how to fight him off.

"Defiantly poisonous," he muttered to himself. Fuu caught his words and began to tremble all over again. Mugen gently squeezed her shoulder this time and gave her a warning look not to move as she felt his hand go down her shorts.

Electricity went through her body and she all together froze up at the feeling. Fuu quickly bit off a gasp and continued to watch him difficulty move around the constricted area, her blood rose as she thought she saw the corner of his lips move up.

"**I'd better not catch you smiling**," she hissed quietly. Mugen only gave her an indifferent look and continued moving his hand lower.

The snake started wriggling.

Fuu was just about to scream when Mugen flung out his arm launching the snake into the air and out of sight. Fuu nearly fainted but caught her breath and gave Mugen an awkward stare of appreciation.

After what seemed like and eternity she finally found her voice. "Um…thanks," her cheeks hot and her voice low.

Mugen only shrugged. "Hey, nothing to it."

Fuu gave him a 'yeah right' look as she stiffly began to get out of the water still shaking, but for slightly different reasons this time.

Mugen slowly got out behind her, all the while smiling to himself in secret.

Ha! Love it. Well feel free to review or not, but no matter what I **will **be here. **Dum! dum! dum!**


	4. Chapter 4: Night 2

A/N: Alright

A/N: Alright! I'm having a good day today so let's se what this chapter comes out as.

Night 2

As Mugen had said, the pig would make a good dinner and that it was. Fuu was surprised he'd found it and that he was actually cooking it so well. Still she couldn't resist asking. "Are you sure you're cooking it right?"

Mugen clicked his tongue. "Believe me, by the time this little piggy is done roasting you'll be thankful you got stuck with me."

Fuu rolled her eyes but none the less smiled. Truth be told, she didn't regret being stranded here with him, maybe Jin would've been more bearable but Mugen made the days go by faster and added more excitement to the days just by being himself He just made her life more eventful for lack of a better word.

"Oh yeah look at this sucker." Mugen had moved the cooked meat from the fire and onto a huge piece of driftwood they were now using as a table. Fuu anxiously sat down next to him ready to scarf down. Mugen took his sword and cut off a huge chunk of it for her handing it over.

"Whoa! Thanks," she said taking it greedily, she quickly juggled it in her hands realizing it was still very hot, but Mugen took his half without seeming to notice and immediately devoured his catch.

Fuu ate slower as she watched him eat remembering all the times he would eat all their food without so much as sharing, she was surprised he'd even allowed her half of the meal.

"So what have you been up to these past years?"

Mugen stopped eating for half a second to look at her. "Whot's it ta u?" he asked his mouth full of food. (A/N: Translation in case you can't figure it out. "What's it to you?")

"Oh c'mon Mugen you must have some interesting stories. I already told you I'm getting engaged, so what's new in your life."

Mugen let out a slightly irritated sigh, he didn't know why she felt the need to know how his life was going, why did she even care? But he decided it'd be best to just answer her being he may not see her again if they ever got off the island. He wasn't sure why that would bother him so much.

"Well...lemme think. I've mostly been traveling, scoring a few babes here and there," he said with a devious grin. Fuu rolled her eyes. "But mostly I've been sneaking onto ships hoping to wind up in a place with plenty of booze, women, and fighting." Mugen took a big bite of his food and seemed to be in deep meditation, the way his life sounded, just made sense but seemed to be missing something. He just couldn't point out what.

"Really? So that's all? Was that why you were on my ship today, because you're still searching for that place?"

Mugen had to think bout that for a second, was he really looking for that special place where you could engage in nothing but sin all day? Hell the world itself was that place, but he had to admit when he got on that ship it was more a spur of the moment thing.

_'Fate,_' something echoed off in his mind. Finally Mugen answered her question. "Naw I was just bored with the last town I was in and thought I'd see where that ship was headed. I guess it wasn't much if you're saying it's an island where there's old people who need taking care of."

Fuu chose to ignore the last part of his sentence by biting off another piece of meat. "Well at least we'll get to spend some time together again before I need to marry."

Mugen smirked at that. "Yeah but we can't stay too long. Something tells me that this little piggy was only one of a few, and the way you eat we may very well starve to death."

"**Hey!** What do you mean the way **I** eat? Look at you!"

"Bitch I gave you half of what's **my **catch. I'm just saying we need to find other things to eat so when we're done eating all these fat fuckers we won't starve." Mugen went back to inhaling his piece of meat.

Fuu shook her head at him and began to stand. "Well if we're lucky another boat should by passing through to get to the south islands in a couple days. We just need a way to signal them. I don't think smoke from our fire will do because the wood and barks on this island don't make enough smoke to be seen from far away."

Mugen suddenly lifted up his sword. "No problem all I need to do is flash this bad boy the right way and they should see the sun hitting off it."

Fuu gave him a skeptical look. "Are you sure they'll be able to see it?"

"What do ya think I'm lying? I got this baby brand new with the best quality shit out there, those dumb asses better see it or they're just blind as fuck."

Fuu exhaled still not completely sure about his confidence but trusted him on his word anyway. She finished up her meal and began to walk away.

"Hey where you going?" Mugen asked upon hearing her walk away.

Fuu looked back over her shoulder. "To wash up," she replied.

Mugen arched an eyebrow. "What? So I can fish another snake out cha pants?"

Fuu only huffed. "No I'll be more careful this time, besides I'm only going in as deep as my knees and keeping my clothes on. I just want to get the dirt off my legs and arms." She began walking away towards the water.

Mugen huffed to himself still not comfortable with the idea. _'God forbid she slips and ends up drowning or stays in too long and ends up getting sick or-'_ Mugen shook his head furiously. He sounded like a pansy.

He looked up to see her almost out of sight when he finally got fed up and followed behind.

"Shit," he muttered to himself.

Fuu cupped up more water and rubbed it against her arms. She took her time making sure she didn't miss anywhere important when she heard a twig snap behind her. She jumped and let out a terrified yelp. Out of the shadows came Mugen. "Relax would ya, it's only me."

"**Mugen** what are you doing here?"

"Hey I need to clean up too. Besides someone need to make sure you don't end up drowning from your clumsy ass." He began splashing himself with water.

Fuu growled angrily but continued to rinse herself figuring as long as the pervert didn't do anything it would be fine. She couldn't understand why he was washing up though, it seemed natural for him to be dirty. But hey, every man has his limits.

Mugen shook his hair after dipping it in the water and looked up at the sky. The stars never looked so bright then they did here. "Look at that sky," Mugen said nodding up at it.

Fuu glanced up and saw a million tiny stars poking through a deep dark blanket of black. It was very beautiful. She was astonished Mugen had taken interest as something as nice as this, she didn't see much effect him unless it was violence, booze, or women. She felt as though she got to see a special side of him he rarely showed anyone.

"Bet you won't get skies like this where you're going."

For once Fuu didn't argue with him. "No, that is a nice sky," she said contently. She began to move her standing position when she lost balance and began falling when a strong hand wrapped around her wrist. Fuu blushed as Mugen pulled her back on her feet

Mugen scoffed at her. "Told ya someone had to watch your ass."

They made it back to their fire and each took a different place to sleep. Fuu let down her hair and stretched her muscles unaware Mugen was watching her. She let out a squeak of a yawn and finally lied down on her back one hand on top of her chest the other above her head. She looked up at the stars once more before turning her head to look at Mugen who was still sitting on the other side of the fire. With a small smile she warmly replied "Good night," and turned with her back now facing him.

Mugen almost didn't respond then finally gave a vague response. "Good night."

He yawned loudly and collapsed against the ground allowing sleep to claim him.

Ok I know this chapter is a bit slower than my last and not as exciting but believe me the action will pick up again, I'm just trying to leave the night time open for possible romance so these two have a fighting chance and so I can make you all wait that much longer. (wink wink) So fill free to review, offer any comments and I'll see ya next time. Next chapter, Fuu does something stupid and pisses off Mugen. Yay verbal conflict!


	5. Chapter 5: Day 3

A/N: I'm really tired

A/N: I'm really tired…so here ya go

Chapter 5

Day 3

The tides where as noisy as ever this morning and Fuu wished she could tell the ocean to shut up. Better yet she should tell Mugen to do it, he'd probably scare off the tides and stop the winds if he wanted to.

Fuu crankily turned her head to face the ocean and thought she saw something fuzzy. No it wasn't fuzzy it was just her eyes, she rubbed them gently and tried to make out the object once more, jumping up in excitement as she realized what it was.

"**A boat!**" Fuu quickly scrambled to her feet and began getting frantic. It was far but it was there. She began jumping up and down. "Mugen!" she turned to see if he was awake but saw he wasn't. She quickly ran up beside him and knelt down to shake him. "Mugen! Wake up!"

It wasn't until she took in another breath that she noticed the smell of alcohol on him, she then noticed an empty bottle of sake next to him. _'Where the hell did that come from? Was he hiding it this whole time?' _

Fuu began to panic figuring he was dead to the world thanks to the booze. She tried shaking him harder. "C'mon Mugen! There's a boat!"

Nothing but snores. Fuu was growing impatient and decided to take measures in her own hands. She quickly made a grab for the sword and nearly stumbled realizing how heavy it was. She readjusted herself and started to position the sword towards the sun hoping it world cast off a reflection.

Unfortunately she had still been standing too close to Mugen who suddenly rolled over and into her. Fuu lost balance and fell down beside him sending the sword flying in the opposite direction. Fuu's hopes shattered as she heard the sword smash into a bunch of little pieces against the rocks. _'Son of a bitch.' _

Mugen started to stir. Still half asleep he put his arms around the body close to him and began to drawing it closer. "Hey baby," he muttered in a drunken voice. But Fuu was still in shock over the broken sword that his touch didn't even register. She began to roll over on top of him in an attempt to stand up with her mouth still hanging open in shock. Mugen rolled over with her but began losing his grip on her as he began coming coherent again. He felt what seemed to a nice little ass. _'Happy Birthday Mugen,'_ he thought lustfully to himself. He proceeded to squeeze it when a hand squatted him away and moved away from his reach. _'Playing hard to get,'_ Mugen thought friskily.

He turned over slowly opening his eyes to see Fuu with her hands on her head. '_What's Fuu doing here_?' That's when he noticed little shiny shards of his sword on the ground. He was wide awake now.

Mugen was flabbergasted at the sight of his new sword laid out on the ground in pieces and only one person right now could be responsible. "Wha-what'd you do? **You got fucking bored so decided to break my goddamn sword."**

Fuu turned on her heel to face him. "I didn't mean to break the **goddamn** sword, if you hadn't rolled into me I was trying to signal the **goddamn **boat."

Mugen shook his head. "What **goddamn** boat?"

Fuu pointed a stiff finger out to the ship that was now sailing away from them. "**That goddamn boat."**

Mugen squinted his eyes until he caught vision of the now tiny object. "**That goddamn boat**?" He asked pointing out to it. Fuu nodded at him with angry eyes. **"Well why the fuck didn't you just wake me up? I would've handled it right and we would've been saved you little bitch."**

"Well if _you_ hadn't drunken yourself into a coma I wouldn't have had to try to save us both because you decided to get drunk and be stupid without me knowing about it."

Mugen was now shaking his head and laughing manically so as not to straggle the woman right then and there. Fuu backed away freaked out by his maniac laughing, he finally stopped to give her the all time death of death glares. "You know what you've just done? You've taken our _one _good chance of being saved and **pissed it away**!"

"Don't you **dare** blame this on me," said Fuu stomping her foot in the ground. "If it hadn't been for _you _and that _sword_ in the first place we **wouldn't be on this island**!" She began stomping away as he continued to yell at her.

"Hey! I'm the best goddamn person you're ever gonna get stranded with! **Who else is going to pull snakes outa your fucking crotch?"**

"_Oh please_!" screamed Fuu turning around again. "If I had been smart at the moment I would've let the snake bit me. _And you're_ the one who said that that sword was top shit, well it turns out that's all it really was, **just shit**."

Mugen tried to say something but was left with his mouth hanging open in complete anger. Fuu continued to walk away adding one final word to the argument.

"And **I know** you were looking at my boob's yesterday **jackass**."

-On the island of Fuu's future husband-

"I-I just don't understand, how could she not be here?" Shang had been on the pier for about an hour and still searching for the familiar pink kimono and soft brown hair with matching eyes.

His mother suddenly jabbed him with her elbow in the gut. "Are you sure she said she was coming today?" she asked impatiently.

Shang nodded wearily. "It was in her letter. She said she'd be here today on the pier an hour ago."

Shang's mother shook her head. _'What a waste.'_ She finally looked up at her son and put her hand on his shoulder. "Maybe you should consider another wife."

-Back to our two favorite characters-

Fuu had been walking around the island for an hour now and realized she should be with Shang right now and meeting his mother for the first time. The thought panged her heart greatly but she shrugged it off and continued to vent. "Stupid jerk, who the hell does he think he is? I could be starting a family right now and I end up on an island with the most self absorbed person I know. You'd think he'd miss me like I've missed him but _no_, all he cares about is-"

"Ya know you really shouldn't talk about people behind their backs." Fuu turned with a menacing glare knowing all to well who that voice belonged too. In view came the dirty pirate with his hands behind his head, he had his shirt on now but kept the red jacket off, it had cooled down a little but it was still freaking hot. "_It's not nice_," he added for good measure with great sarcasm.

Fuu didn't want to yell at him, it was starting to wear her out, so instead of wasting her energy she huffed off not caring if he followed or not.

"Hey didn't you just hear me you little bitch! I said it's not nice to talk about people behind their backs you get back here and **apologize**."

Fuu stuck her nose up in the air. "No," she replied calmly over her shoulder. She smiled victoriously to herself when she heard him growl.

Mugen was running up behind her and getting ready to yell at her again when he felt the ground shaking beneath his feet. Fuu felt it too and froze in her spot.

The ground was giving in. Fuu only had enough time to lrt out a small gasp before falling in with the ground, Mugen followed not too long after her.

The fall was short but broken by rock and vines. The landing was also steep so they went sliding a little ways before finally coming to a stop.

Fuu moaned as she felt a pain in her leg as well as her head but mostly felt herself being crushed by the weight of something. She finally realized it was the weight of a person as Mugen struggled to bring himself up on his elbows. He cursed before actually looking at her in the eyes. Her muscles turned to jelly and all pains seemed forgotten. It all lasted a second.

Mugen couldn't ignore his pain as he gently scooted off her to lie on his uninjured side.

Fuu came back to reality and sighed heavily. "I think I've had enough of this island as I could stand."

-10 minutes later-

It had been a pain in the ass but they finally managed to find an opening once Mugen was able to push past the pain of his bruised up side. He still couldn't believe he and Fuu had actually fallen through the ground. Either the island was cursed or she was a bad luck charm. He decided for the second thought.

They made there way the rocks and plants and stepped out into the sun Fuu was complaining the whole way as she exited the hole with Mugen, she immediately went brushing herself off and spinning around like a little girl afraid of dirt. Mugen proceeded to ignore her until something caught his eye.

"Ahhh! god it's creepy in there," Said Fuu still frantically brushing herself off still.

"Stop," Mugen suddenly ordered.

"_What_? Stop what?

"**Stop!** Just stop…" Mugen began to walk cautiously up to her. Fuu knew that look, the look that said when danger was near. She stood still as he seemed to look down at her menacingly.

"What?" she asked nervously.

She felt his hand tug at her hair and realized he'd just pulled a large scorpion out of her hair. Fuu shuddered as he threw it into a bush. She stared at him in wonderment at how many times he'd saved her since they'd been here. It was amazing how pissed he could be at her and still wiling to save her life.

Mugen quickly grew uncomfortable with the stare and started to walk off trying to ignore it completely. "C'mon we should get back to camp."

Fuu stored the moment away in her memory before letting one more chill run up her spine.

They were probably close she figured as they continued to walk in a mutual silence. She began to admire the view figuring with Mugen's sword now demolished they would be staying here awhile. _'Might as well get use to it'._ She looked down on the shore line when she recognized a familiar object, She had to pause and blink a couple times to make sure it was real, when she was absolutely certain it was she ran over Mugen a few paces ahead of her and began to drag his arm back.

"Hey, hey, the hell's wrong with you, what you getting desperate for something?"

Fuu didn't even hear him as she pointed towards the shore. "Look, look, look!"

Mugen glanced down at the shore and managed to make out a small ship pulling in. He raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Must be a local from one of the islands pulling in for the night."

"Yeah well how do we get down there, how do we signal them?" asked Fuu waving her arms knowing all too well they were too far away to be seen.

"My sword would be nice." Replied Mugen dryly.

Fuu scoffed at him and lightly pushed him. "Oh don't start. What do we do?"

Mugen checked out their surroundings and realized it would be some time before they even managed to get down their since they were up on a very high and rocky terrain.

"Well we'll just go down the mountain and hope those bastards are still there in the morning."

Fuu was about to ask him what he meant by morning when she realized there sun was starting to set. Where had the day gone?


	6. Chapter 6: Night 3

A/N: I just realized something when I went through my story that I actually spelled out tree for day three where I just did th

A/N: I just realized something when I went through my story that I actually spelled out three for day three where I just did the number for the other days. Ha… anyway moving on!

Night 3

One thing Mugen had _almost_ grown accustomed to was Fuu constantly talking and trying to make chit chat. He wasn't a man of words, he was a man of action. Talking in conversation at all didn't seem to be his strong point with decent people, not that he'd ever care. With Fuu and Jin it had been different. Fuu seemed to be the most annoying girl with the most active mouth he'd ever met, then four-eyes had barely said a word at all it was almost annoying as Fuu never shutting up. Usually people would cower at his words or went dumb struck with silence at his vulgar language. However Jin just seemed to have a all knowing way about him that whenever Mugen did speak Jin come right back with a smart ass comment, then Fuu didn't seem to care if he was a killer, she had the guts to stand up to him and was even more gutsy to travel with him. Good girls like that aren't supposed to be getting involved with men like him.

"What are you thinking about?"

Yep that was the voice he'd _almost _gotten used to and _almost_ forgotten. "Nothing, mind your own damn business." Mugen huffed. He expected her either yell at him or not even be affected by it.

She let out an irritated sound then brushed it off. He could see her struggling carrying the water filled coconuts they had collected when they found the waterfall. Mugen suggested they stop at the camp site and get them in case they got dehydrated on their walk to the mystery ship they'd seen earlier. He also suggested it incase the boat left without them and they'd need to walk all the way back to the camp. They needed to stay close to the waterfall incase they were going to be stuck here for a long time. Fuu adjusted the sack on her back for what seemed like the billionth time.

Mugen bit back his pride and took the sac from her to carry himself. _'God I'm turning into a pussy!'_

"Thanks," said Fuu relived to have the heavy weight taken off of her shoulders. Mugen pretended to ignore it but she knew he noticed. "You know how you said you've been with a lot of women."

Mugen got a weird vibe off her question he just couldn't identify what it was. "Yeah what about 'em?"

"Well didn't you get involved with them in anyway?"

"Well yeah we got a little drunk, they notice my sexiness, we rent out a room, things get hot and heavy, clothes start coming off, and-"

"**No, no, no, no!"** stammered out a now beat red Fuu. "I mean other than that, like…a real relationship."

Mugen snorted. "What are you nuts! Course not, I'm not that kinds guy and I'm not ever gonna be. If other guys want to be dumb ass sensitive ass kissers then let them, good luck to them."

Fuu made a weird face at him. "But don't you ever... I don't know feel…"

Mugen arched an eyebrow at her. "What lonely? Nah, I don't need anybody but me."

Fuu actually felt sorry for him but didn't say anything out loud, it wasn't her place anyway. Instead she focused her attention on the shoreline looking for the boat. She gasped realizing not only was it closer, there were now two!

"Mugen look! There are two boats!"

Mugen however felt suspicious about the second boat something wasn't right about it, it hit him hard when he finally figured out what it was. "**Shit!** C'mon we needa get outa of here!" he said dropping the sac and grabbing her hand.

Fuu was about to protest when a bunch of dirty looking men all carrying weapons stepped out of the shadows. Fuu looked back at the two boats and to her horror saw bodies being dumped off the first one, the second ship had belonged to pirates.

All the men started laughing. "Well lookie here men, looks like a fresh piece of meat."

_'Are they talking about Fuu?_' thought Mugen.

"Maybe she'd be up for taking us all on," giggled another man. "Whata ya say baby? You up to the challenge?"

_'Ok enough of this shit,'_ thought Mugen fiercely. "Sorry ya bastards but she ain't going anywhere."

"Oh and whata you going to do about it?" asked one of the pirates pointing a machete at him.

Mugen smiled as a sudden violent roar awoke in him. "I'll show you."

Before Fuu even knew it had happened she was suddenly hoisted onto Mugen's back and saw as each of the ugly pirates faces disappearing beneath the impact of Mugen's kicks. She kept hearing noses breaking and teeth falling out but held on for dear life as Mugen continued to pound through with her still on his back. _'How does he do this?'_

Before she knew it they we're moving and fast too. She saw trees and rocks passing by so fast they were almost a blur. Then she saw the sand disappear beneath them and darkness completely engulf them, Mugen had taken them into the foliage where they would less likely be seen he continued dodging trees and panting heavily, Fuu gripped tighter to his neck. They finally stopped and Fuu was frozen by the intensity of what had just occurred to even move.

"Uh... you can get me now brat."

Fuu blinked a couple of times before his words registered and hesitantly climbed off his back, her heart was still pounding in her chest. She took a deep breath realizing she'd been holding it. "Oh…crap! What do we do now?"

Mugen realized she was asking about the pirates. "Not sure kid, I _could_ just kill them all," he said with an evil smile. Fuu didn't like the idea though.

"**What are you crazy? No way!** Those guys are all armed and they outnumber you a hundred to one!"

Mugen eyed her thoughtfully before shrugging and replying, "So? I could us the challenge."

Fuu made what sounded like a frustrated sound behind him. "What if you get hurt? Or captured? Or-"

"**God!** Don't you **ever **shut up and stop worrying?"

Fuu bit her lip and lowered her eyes as Mugen continued to glare at her. For some reason something in him calmed down noticing her nervous expression. He didn't know why but it was important to him that she wasn't afraid of him, she never had been and he didn't want to give her a reason to be, even if it would be better for her all together. He stiffly reached out and lifted her chin.

"Look just stop worrying bout me and watch your ass ok."

He may have meant to sound rough but instead came out sounding gentle. Fuu finally smiled and nodded softly.

Mugen looked away cursing himself for being soft _**again.**_

They had started moving again but this time towards the ships. Much as he and Fuu argued back and forth on it Mugen managed to convince her that he could sneak on, kill everyone, and they'd be able to take the boat for themselves. While Fuu was still terribly uncomfortable with the idea she trusted Mugen knowing he had experience in this type of stuff. She just had to stay put and not get kidnapped. _That_ was the only thing Mugen _was _worried about.

Getting on the ship was easy enough since the entire crew was busy robbing the other one. The ship itself wasn't much being full of nothing but rum and a couple of cots, they didn't even have any food. _'No wonder they needed to take out the other boat,'_ thought Mugen kicking an empty bottle.

He suddenly heard the shifting of floors above him. He put up his fists ready to fight, damn he wished he had his sword, punching these guys lights out just wasn't satisfying enough. The door swung open and Mugen was ready to run at the stranger and give him all hell when a sharp pain cut through his left shoulder. It had happened before to him to realize he'd just got shot.

"Nice work Lee, I told you this guy was stupid enough to try and come back."

Mugen turned around to find a bearded yellow-toothed built captain pointing a barrel right at him. The pain in his shoulder was burning intensely but Mugen ignored it as he made an attempt to rush him. As soon as his foot left the ground a pain ripped though his thigh and he fell to the ground making an agonized sound. The man at the door also had a gun.

"Damn you," grunted Mugen.

"Who do you think you are trying to stop a man with a gun, you must be stupider than I thought," laughed the captain.

"Yeah well… what are you a coward that you can't fight with your own two hands so you need to hide behind that little thing," Mugen said nodding at the gun.

The pirate only shoved it at his face." You're in no position to be making insults, I could kill you right now if I wanted to."

Mugen didn't even stutter. "So do it then," he challenged.

The pirate only smirked amused with the show. "Or I could trade your life in exchange for your pretty lady friend."

Let Fuu be taken by these guys so they could have their way with her. Now Mugen forgot all the pain and shot up quick as a bullet. "**Fuck you**!" he yelled connecting the heel of his palm with the pirate's nose. He heard the click of the gun ready to go off behind him and ran straight at his opponent grabbing his wrist and twisting till he heard the bones snap. Mugen ran up and onto the deck where the commotion brought the entire crew onboard and running at him. For once Mugen agreed with Fuu, he was badly outnumbered.

In a desperate act he threw himself over the edge and into the water knowing well he was in a bad physical state to be swimming. Unfortunately he also had no choice, he wasn't about to die leaving Fuu alone to deal with these guys. _'Damn I'm getting fucking soft.'_

Fuu brought her knees closer to her chest still trying to ease her worried mind about Mugen. She didn't want him to get hurt, she'd seen him in action before and knew how strong he was, but it didn't stop her from worrying because she'd also seen him vulnerable. She didn't want to lose him period, she'd couldn't bare the thought, she'd rather be stuck on this island forever with him than get off with him dead. '_Whoa! Where did that thought come from?' _

Suddenly there were the shouts of men coming from the ship. Fuu went alert and started running towards the ship.

Mugen could feel the pain in his shoulder and leg intensifying and burning like holy hell. He could see the shore and knew he could make it. Suddenly something else caught his eye, a small petite form of a person. Fuu!

Mugen cursed to himself as he continued swimming. He could hear the men coming after him. The pale auburn hair girl was suddenly beside him and lifting him over her tiny shoulder. "**Oh Mugen!"**

The men were getting closer. _'Shit ,shit, shit_.' He pushed her off and shouted at her to run. Fuu listened but ran slow enough to make sure he was still behind her, he was but the bullet wounds were starting to take effect. Fuu grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him along faster she refused to leave him behind while she got away.

Mugen's ears twitched as he heard the other pirates closing in on them. They were both going to be taken down. _'Not if I can help it.' _

Mugen noticed a land slide that led to a narrow pit. He glanced at the girl desperately pulling him along. He knew Fuu was going to yell at him later_. 'If there is a later,' _he thought depressingly as he took hold of her arms and pushed her into the land slide.

At first Fuu thought had lost her footing, but then she noticed strong hands around her wrists and realized too late that Mugen was pushing her into a land slide. Fuu tried to scream at him but lost her breath as she went sliding down and away from Mugen. As she fell she saw him being taken away by the pirates.His face disappeared into the ground as they started to drag him away. She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry and climb back up for him. But when she hit the bottom she couldn't see any of him anymore and Fuu felt a pain rip through her chest.

_'He's gone! He's gone!' _

Fuu sat there at the bottom of the land slide defeated and shaking with disbelief. He'd just saved her again and for once Fuu wish he hadn't. She was alone and safe and he was injured and taken hostage.

Fuu began sobbing but stopped after two seconds and started running back towards the ship.

Ah! I really had to sit down and pound this chapter out. I had a million different ways of how this chapter would go and this is what I ended up with. Hope you liked and hope I have the time to update soon, I need to start working on the next chapter to my other story. Oh boy! I start my art classes on Monday so let's hope I don't forget about this story. Ah!


	7. Chapter 7: Day 4

A/N: I'm sorry if people think I forgot about this story, I've just been really busy

A/N: I'm sorry if people think I forgot about this story, I've just been really busy. Not to mention now I'll have to be doing all my work on the schools computers during my off period because I don't have my own computer when I'm living with my mom. But I promise I will not give up!

Day 4

Taking life wasn't hard, in fact it was really easy. In Mugen's experience all you needed was a sharp blade, a good looking face, and enough hatred in yourself to not care about anyone but yourself.

Mugen once had a theory that if taking life was so easy then saving one must be hard. Killing and saving were complete opposites and he had no intentions of finding out what it felt like to be on the more moral side of life.

First time he saved Fuu it was because he was hungry and wasn't going to do anything that didn't benefit him. Technically that didn't even count as a saving because it was about his needs, not hers. After she had hired Jin and himself as bodyguards, that's what he kept telling himself, it was about his needs, it was only a job and nothing more.

However, each time he saved her ass he found that rationalization fading. His theory was back firing on him. Saving a life wasn't as bad as it seemed even if it was annoying. It was funny because he didn't even get his needs full-filled since they were always out of money for good things like food and women. He was always so close to just ditching her and yet somehow fate wouldn't allow him that…not even after 2 years.

Mugen's last theory that was also broken by Fuu was that no one would ever be dumb enough to try to save his life, but Fuu did. If she hadn't been there the night he and Sarah were fighting by the river he would be dead right now. Fuu had thrown herself on top of his bloody body and begged Sarah not to kill him. He couldn't even recall if anyone had done that for him. Even if his stomach was empty and he was horny as hell he found himself feeling my whole than ever at the end of their journey, and even though he would never tell her, he was glad Fuu tricked him into traveling with her.

"Hey you. Wake up!"

Mugen's head flew backwards as it received a sharp kick to the face. His vision was blurry but he could make out the light of morning.

"The fuck do ya want?" he croaked in a raspy voice.

He could hear giggling around him. "You have a visitor."

Mugen couldn't make out what the man had said. His arm wound was still bleeding and the assholes had beaten him to a pulp last night. _'A visitor?...Wonder who..' _He blacked out again.

Fuu was a gambler by heart and she had acquired some skills along the way by going to gambling houses. Her teachers weren't exactly the cleanest or the nicest, but they were willing to teach a cute little girl a few tricks. It was amazing how fast she caught on and her dice skills were equal to that of any male dealer. She knew if there was one way to deal with men it was by getting on their weak side. And all men had a weakness for gambling.

Fuu sat on the heels of her feet as the men of the ship dragged Mugen's unconscious body in. It took all her will not to jump up and catch him as they let him fall carelessly to the floor, but the captain had ordered her not to move and she knew she had to do as she was told or else she may jeopardize his life even more.

She heard the captain give a throaty laugh. "So this is the filth you want to save. _Tsk. _Pathetic, you have nothing to save."

_'Save? Save who.' _ Mugen wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not but he knew whoever was talking was right, he was nothing to save.

"He's everything worth saving to me."

His head was playing tricks on him. _'Fuu? Fuu shouldn't be here…she should be off the island marrying some fucking hubby.'_

"Huh? You have some balls girly. Not many fools would challenge a bunch of pirates to a game of luck."

Mugen heard what sounded like a dish being slammed on the floor, the sound vibrated in his head.

"We'll see who's lucky today." Fuu shot back. "Odds?"

More chuckling. "You win you get your man back, if I win…**I get you **and your man dies."

Mugen would laugh if he could. Fuu agreeing to a bet like that, not a chance.

"Deal."

_'What!'_

"Let's begin."

Mugen didn't care if this was a dream anymore, there wasn't a chance in hell he was going to let her do something as stupid as this. "Fuu…"

Fuu almost didn't hear him, it was so faint she had to call out to him. "Mugen?"

"Hey!" the captain snapped. "Are we going to play or not?"

Fuu glanced at Mugen one last time before nodding. "Yes we are." She took hold of the two die and little bowl. She remembered her skills and prepared to toss.

"Fuu don't." Mugen was now awake and realized what was happening, she was risking herself for him…again.

Fuu only smiled gently at him. "Don't worry." She never thought she'd be the one telling him that.

Fuu tossed the dice and kept her focus as the two die went bouncing off the walls into the bowl.

Mugen's eyes almost popped out of his head. _'The hell she learn that?' _

Even the captain was shocked by her skills, he didn't like it one bit and came up with an idea to guarantee himself a victory.

He placed his bet and Fuu placed hers. Now was the moment of truth.

Fuu took a deep breath as she lifted the bowl. She had faith that she could win, if they didn't have luck in getting out of all the dangers they got into, she didn't now what they had.

_Bad luck. _

She held her breath as the dice came into full view and almost exploded with happiness at the sight. She won!

Mugen gasped slightly. '_**She won! **__I don't fucking believe it!'_ If Mugen could he would jump up now and hug her and kiss her. Yep it's true, Mugen actually wanted to kiss her. However his thoughts were interrupted by the captain's foot smashing the little dice to pieces.

Fuu jumped in surprise and her happiness quickly evaporated. **"Cheater!" **the captain declared. 

**"**What!"

_'What!'_

"I won fair and square!" Fuu yelled.

The captain laughed. "No way in hell a woman could do that, the dice are obviously fixed! To hell with it! **Kill them both!"**

Mugen had been beaten and shot and was feeling weak as hell, but he had been through worse and wasn't about to die now.

Fuu gasped at Mugen's speed, he grabbed the gun in the captain's holster and shot him square in the shoulder. The other pirates were beginning to draw out their guns but Mugen was fast enough to shoot a couple of them down and scare the rest off. Fuu had her head down and her eyes scrunched shut too scared to see the outcome. She was snapped out of her fetal position when a hand roughly grabbed her arm and yanked her up.

"C'mon! We need to get out of here!" It was Mugen yanking her out of the room onto the main deck. Fuu noticed his limping and heavy breathing, she knew he was running on adrenaline right now and that it could die at any second. Using all her strength she acted as a crutch and slung his arm over her shoulder.

"Bitch get off! I can carry my own weight."

Fuu ignored him, she had gone through all this trouble to save him and wasn't about to lose him to stupidity. "Let me help you, you stubborn jackass."

Mugen grunted under his breath but didn't push her away, he figured the closer she was to him the better.

They ran over to a hanging life boat ready to get in when a crazed maniac came running at them with a dagger. Mugen spun around to face the man and stopped the swing of the dagger with his steel plated sandals. The attacker's mouth dropped ever so slightly when Mugen connected his head with the base of the pirates face, he made a reach for the dagger before it hit the floor.

"Whoa!" Fuu gasped.

Mugen was proud of his strength and skill but he could already feel his energy rush leaving. "Get in the boat!" Mugen commanded Fuu who was still supporting most of his weight.

"Not without you!" Fuu protested dragging him in with her.

Mugen wanted to yell at her but couldn't bring himself to muster up the will; he could hear others on the ship coming towards them.

Using the dagger he had won over, Mugen cut the ropes holding the up the boat and they landed in the water with a hard thump.

Mugen gritted his teeth from the impact, his wounds still hurt like a bitch. He was going to tell Fuu to row them the fuck out of there only to see she was already rowing with all her little strength and might, he wanted to get up and help her or just plain do it himself but he was done for. Luckily they were near the shore, unluckily the little life boat they were on wasn't the only one on the ship. Fuu looked back to see other boats being lowered and big muscled men catching up to them.

"Fuck," Fuu hissed.

Mugen arched his eyebrow and looked at her baffled. _'Did she just say the f-word?' _He couldn't help but think she said it kind of cute.

"Mugen c'mon!"

Mugen was surprised again to see they were already on the shore, she was really putting everything she had to help him escape. Mugen felt a small rush of adrenaline again and began to run as fast as he could with her, this time he didn't fight when she put herself under his arm and by his side.

He could hear the pirates shouting in the distance and gunshot whizzing past them, he knew they couldn't run forever but he couldn't fight them all either. They needed some real luck right about now.

They both halted when they came to the edge of a cliff dropping down to the waters. It reminded Mugen of when he had jumped from the cliff on the Ryukyu Islands, only back then he was alone, now he was going to have to take someone with him and hoped they both survived.

"Oh my god what do we do now?" gasped Fuu.

Mugen shook his head readying himself for the fall. "We go on three."

"What!"

Mugen began counting. "1…2..."

Fuu suddenly grabbed his arm and looked at him scared as hell. There were a lot of things she could do, but jumping off the side of a cliff into dangerous waters wasn't something she could muster up enough courage for. She had almost died like this one time and didn't want to see if she'd die this time around.

"I can't, just go and save yourself."

Mugen's anger nearly doubled at her words. Of all the things she was thinking she honestly thought he was going to jump and leave her to die with a bunch of pirates. _'She's out of her fucking mind!' _ Instead of slapping her like he so badly wanted to do he opted for his second strongest desire.

Fuu's eyes shot open and her entire body went numb with shock. Mugen had grabbed her face and was now kissing her!

Mugen wanted it to last longer but there was no time for fucking around he broke the kiss and looked her dead in the eyes. "I'm sorry."

"For kissing me?" Fuu asked still shocked and bewildered. She was hoping he wouldn't be sorry for the kiss, it was a real good kiss.

From the corner of his eye Mugen could see one of the pirates aiming his gun at them. "No for this."

He pushed Fuu of the edge of the cliff and followed in after her.

All the pirates looked on in shock as they heard two splashes at the bottom.

A/N: Hey if someone doesn't want to get in the water you fucking push them in. I'll be down my dad's this weekend so I should be able to get another chapter up by then. Hope you liked because I could get in trouble for typing up stories on the school computer… (Tight asses)


	8. Chapter 8 Night 4

A/N: Ok I know I said I was going down my dad's and I should've had another chapter up by then, but my dad and I kind of got into a fight when he found out I kissed this boy

A/N: Ok I know I said I was going down my dad's and I should've had another chapter up by then, but my dad and I kind of got into a fight when he found out I kissed this boy. Yes it's true I officially had my first kiss, all in all it was nice, but my dad had to go fuck it all up so I was distracted from writing, then I had to get my other story up and now school is all up about college again! I'm going to art school and I'm going to be a writer and I don't care what anyone says!

Night 4

She could've sworn she'd just been falling, she could've sworn someone pushed her, she could've sworn Mugen kissed her!

Fuu launched herself up from the water and inhaled a big breath of air. She choked up some water as she breathed in and out and tried to keep herself above the low tides. That's when she realized she didn't see Mugen.

She whipped her head around frantically hoping he would soon emerge. "Mugen!" she cried, hoping he would hear her and suddenly appear.

Much to her relief she saw the top of his head bob out of the water before his face came up coughing and spitting up water. Fuu saw his eyes roll to the back of his head and his face disappearing under the water.

Fuu quickly swam over to him and brought his head back up and shook him as much as she could. "Mugen wake up. We're ok, we made it."

She saw his eyes flutter slightly before he replied, "bout fucking time."

Swimming back to the shore proved to be difficult with Mugen's injured shoulder. Fuu had to swim for the both of them, Mugen tried to help her as much as he could, but he could only kick is legs for so long before his muscles started to burn and had to take a break. Fuu however didn't seem to need one, she was relentless and stubborn to get them to shore and Mugen couldn't help but feel admiration in her strength, not to mention he was freaking lucky that both their asses were alive.

Finally they reached shore. They both crawled on the wet sand as far as they could before collapsing. Mugen noticed the sun was now setting and looked to at the sky for a second before something dawned on him. _'Hey! Didn't I kiss her?' _Mugen looked over to a heavily panting Fuu noticing her lips looked slightly bruised and her face still flushed.

After looking at her there were no other thoughts that passed through his mind. Before he even knew he was crawling on top of her he pressed his lips up against hers and waited for a response. For a moment he didn't get anything and pulled back to look at her face. It was purely shocked but desire was written all over it and Fuu brought her head forward to kiss him back, once she started kissing him Mugen kissed her with more passion and feeling. Fuu was still out of air from the swim and couldn't catch her breath with Mugen smothering her, but preferred his lips to air and wrapped her arms around his neck and continued to savor the moment. _'He's ok! I saved him! I never want to leave this island.' _

As soon as Fuu thought that a face flashed through her mind, a face she barely recognized until it whispered back 'husband' and made her body freeze up.

Mugen freaked out at Fuu's sudden freeze up and stopped kissing her to look in her eyes. Maybe he had made a mistake, maybe he was wrong about her wanting him, or maybe it was something else. It hit him like a ton of bricks as he saw realization in her face. She had a man she already loved, she had someone she was already saving herself for, she had someone waiting for her and ready to give her a safe and happy life.

Mugen took another breath before looking at her again hoping she would say something. Neither of them were able to find the right words and simply got up and started walking.

-On the other side of the island-

Mugen's shoulder was now all wrapped in some of Fuu's torn kimono and she had finished treating his other wounds as best she could. She managed to make a small fire and tried looking for food only to come up short with a few coconuts which Mugen had to smash open with his good arm.

Neither one of them spoke the entire time, they just sat in their thoughts and looked on at the fire quietly.

Fuu couldn't stop thinking about her future husband Shang. She was sure he was worried about her and perhaps wondering where she was and she should be thankful that some one out there was worried for her safety. So why didn't Fuu care? Why did a part of her hope Shang had just forgotten about her and moved on? Shang was a good man and she knew it was wrong of her to try to dismiss him so easily; she should love him shouldn't she? Truth be told Fuu had never really fallen in love with Shang, she thought him sweet and respectful and did truly care about him, but she had never loved him like a lover would. In all honesty she had never even kissed him. Mugen had been her first kiss and Fuu wanted him to be her last. What did that mean?

Mugen on the other hand was thinking about the person sitting just across from him. He wasn't sure what made him so angry, the fact that they had kissed and she stopped it or the fact that they had kissed and she stopped because she had a boyfriend. What was it about that guy that made her stay so loyal to him? What did he have that he didn't? In reality Mugen could name off a thousand things that guy probably he had that he didn't. That's why he didn't get involved with nice girls like Fuu. Girls like her needed husbands and families and good people to keep them safe. Sure Fuu was a magnet for trouble and danger but she never let that bring her spirit down and she still deserved a chance to have all those good things, and here he was screwing it all up. So why didn't he feel bad about kissing her? Why did he still want to kiss her now?

"I want to kiss you." Mugen finally said breaking the silence.

Fuu's eyes bulged and looked up at him, she wasn't even sure she'd just imagined him speak or if he really did just say something.

"I **really** liked kissing you," said Mugen carefully.

"I liked kissing you," Fuu said before she could stop herself.

Another moment of silence passed and neither one of them budged, suddenly too scared to make the next move.

"But…?" Mugen asked waiting for her to finish the sentence.

Fuu sighed heavily. "But… if I start I won't be able to stop."

Mugen grinned at her slightly before answering. "Well that sounds good."

Fuu giggled and cast her eyes back on the fire. Mugen looked back at her trying to read her mind but found no such luck. He still couldn't organize his own thoughts and decided maybe hers were just as cluttered too, maybe after some sleep things would be clearer.

"We should get some shut eye." Mugen said leaning up against a log and getting comfortable.

Fuu nervously looked around herself and Mugen realized she was sitting around nothing but rocks and twigs.

When she gave him a sheepish look Mugen groaned and rolled his eyes. "C'mere," he said patting beside him.

Fuu smiled appreciably and scooted over beside him.

Mugen wrapped his good arm around her and brought her head to his chest, he could feel her smile beneath him. He didn't know why she felt so amazingly warm, most women he had slept with never felt this good to lay beside.

Mugen sighed inwardly, he had gone so damn soft and there was no reversing it. Trying to ignore the feelings he asked Fuu "How ya feeling?"

Fuu smiled wider against his chest and replied "Safe."

Mugen snorted. "Figures you would say that when we've got no supplies and a bunch of pirates are out to kill us.

Fuu closed her eyes and began to drift off. "Lucky for me _I've_ got a pirate to protect me."

Mugen chuckled again. "Yeah _if _can protect your ass. This shoulder won't be much help."

Fuu began to get light headed; the events of the day were starting to catch up to her. "I have faith in you."

Mugen was agitated by her words. He was always able to protect her and himself, now he was actually starting to doubt his ability to do that anymore. He hated thinking of Fuu having to fight for the both of them when she was so vulnerable to a bunch of violent men, he knew she was no push over but she wasn't indestructible either. Feeling more nervous for her safety he brought her body closer to his and held onto her more firmly.

"Hey Fuu, why did you come back for me anyhow?" asked Mugen. When he got no answer he looked down to find her fast asleep. After what they went through today he knew she was going to be sleeping like a rock.

Mugen stayed awake as long as he could watching the fire, instincts on high alert, until sleep finally claimed him.

A/N: Yay! They finally took the first step to what may or may not be the start of something, time will only tell as their days are now narrowed down.


	9. Chapter 9: Day 5

A/N: I just want to say thank you to all my reviewers out there, peckforever, scarlet letters in the snow, friends 1004, Lil'Dinky, Useless-love, sugarbabz44, IchigoluvsRukiaforever, Lord of Illusion CuriousRiz, kamiluv, and bubbles365, you guys are fuck

A/N: I just want to say thank you to all my reviewers out there, peckforever, scarlet letters in the snow, friends 1004, Lil'Dinky, Useless-love, sugarbabz44, IchigoluvsRukiaforever, Lord of Illusion CuriousRiz, kamiluv, and bubbles365, you guys are fucking awesome. I have so much shit on my plate right now it's not even funny. On top of school I have a billion art projects to work on no to mention two other stories in progress, but I will try to update as much as possible.

Day 5

Fuu kept dreaming all night and kept seeing the same face again and again. The first dream she had she thought it was Shang she was getting married to. Then when she actually looked at her future husband it was Mugen! The next dream played out them kissing while falling off the cliff, the last one was them sleeping by the fire and never waking up.

When Fuu did wake up it because a tree had fallen nearby, the impact was so loud it startled Fuu out of her doze and brought her to her feet. She saw at the base of the fallen tree Mugen was standing there and looking slightly apologetic.

"Morning," he replied carelessly.

Fuu raised her eyebrows and looked at the tree questioningly. "Um…what are you doing?"

Mugen walked towards her and got really close to her body that Fuu had to take in a sharp breath of air. He was so close she could feel his breathing on her and made her shiver slightly. She saw his good arm reach out to his side and just when Fuu was about to say something she saw that Mugen was holding a big batch of bananas in between them.

"The tree had food and since I can no longer climb," Mugen motioned to his damaged shoulder "I just kicked it down."

Fuu had always been amazed at his strength but now she was just plain embarrassed for thinking that he was trying to make a move or something on her. She heard Mugen chuckle before he put down the bananas.

"Relax would ya. You act as if I'm gonna rape you or something."

Fuu rolled her eyes. "You may be a disgusting pervert but I would never think something that horrible of you."

Mugen gave her a toothy smile and Fuu smiled back. Maybe things would go back to normal between them. But just as Fuu started to relax Mugen pushed himself closer to her and gave her a surprise kiss. She gasped under the kiss and thought about punching him in the face before the sensation became too much to take and Fuu reluctantly closed her eyes and gave into the pleasure. Once he was done he walked back to their little burned out fire as if nothing happened.

Fuu on the other hand stood there with her mouth hanging open so long that Mugen had to call her over to eat.

"C'mon! I'm not gonna save any of this if you don't get your ass over here."

Fuu spun around on her heel and marched over to a sitting Mugen eating nonchalantly and ignoring her glare. Fuu tried to yell at him but found the words difficult to form especially with her lips still tingling. "Why you-you- Sick! Horrible! …piece of-of…arg!"

Mugen watched in amusement as poor little Fuu tried miserably to yell at him. Sure he wanted her to be happy and all but damn it! He really wanted to kiss her and ruin her for that pretty boy Shang. He wanted to make it hard for her to marry the guy, yes it was a shitty thing to do, yes he was a selfish bastard, and yes she was going to hate him for it, but that didn't bother him. He figured it would make it all easier when they had to say good-bye to each other. Besides…he knew she enjoyed it.

"I just can't believe you would-you would…go and do…I mean-why are you so...There's no word for it! I'm so mad at for making me feel …so…you…" Fuu finally couldn't go on because she knew she was sounding like an idiot right now. She looked at Mugen who just stared back at her patiently. Once he was sure she was done ranting and raving he handed her a banana.

Fuu snatched the fruit out of his hand peeled it swiftly and took a huge bite.

Mugen settled back and looked out to the sea line. "You done now?" she asked with a stuffed mouth.

Fuu just huffed and Mugen took it as a yes.

Once they were done eating Mugen sighed heavily and looked at Fuu seriously. Fuu was slightly taken aback at his expression. "We need to get off this island," he replied.

Fuu felt a small pain in her chest but knew he was right. They were not safe here, and it was only a matter of time before those pirates showed up again. Finally she nodded in agreement and said "but how are we going to get out of here? With nothing to signal the passing ships with we're sitting ducks."

Mugen shrugged. "We could knock down some more trees and make a raft outa them."

Fuu rolled her eyes. "We have nothing to tie the trunks together," she said sadly.

Mugen smirked devilishly. "Sure we do," he said eyeing the remainder of her clothing which was little to nothing.

Fuu squeaked involuntary and jumped away from his gaze. "Mugen! Are you crazy? I'll have nothing left to wear."

Mugen only continued to smile. "Yeah so?"

Fuu screamed frustrated with him. It was one thing for him to unexpectedly kiss her, but what he was insinuating now was plain out repulsive.

Mugen started to laugh with great gusto and then sighed at her impatiently. "Stop being a baby I was just kidding. Geez!" He giggled one last time before looking out to the shoreline again. Fuu walked back to her seat in a huff trying to make her blushed cheeks go away, she didn't want Mugen to see how embarrassed he just made her.

Mugen already noticed her beat red face though and had to contain himself from laughing further, she could be so amusing at times. A cloud settled over his mood and he wished so badly that he was strong enough to kill all those bastards and keep himself and Fuu from ever getting off the island. But he forced that thought aside. It was a foolish hope and a stupid one at that. She probably couldn't wait to be rid of him.

"Well I was actually thinking we could go look for the boat we nabbed off the ship and try to row it to one of the nearby island or get help form one of the passing ships."

Fuu actually thought it was a good idea with only one problem, where was the boat they had stolen anyway and what if the pirates already retrieved it?

_'Then you'll get to stay on the island with him forever.' _ Fuu mentally kicked herself and shouted back at the little voice. _'Shut up! We're not safe here. Besides I'm sure Mugen wants to get back to his own life by now.' _

Fuu glanced over a Mugen, his face was blank and she couldn't tell what he really thought of her right now, especially after that surprise kiss. She really hoped she was wrong though about him wanting to leave her…again.

"Hey." Fuu was snapped out of her thoughts by Mugen's voice. "So what do you think?"

Fuu was surprised he was even asking for her opinion. "That sounds like a good idea, if we can even find the boat that is, what if those pirates already retrieved it?"

Mugen rolled his eyes. "Then we'll just have to steal another one."

"That's not funny," Fuu said in a stern voice.

Again Mugen only rolled his eyes. "I'm sure they didn't retrieve it, they're probably still looking for us, but we need to hurry up and locate it or else it may drift off too far.

Fuu took a deep breath and mentally prepared herself for the day. "Ok let's go."

**4 fucking hours!** It was one thing to be looking for a needle in a haystack but looking for a boat in the ocean was flat out infuriating. Not only did they have to be careful and hide behind every tree and bush, but they also had to take breaks because Mugen's shoulder kept acting up. Mugen would insist he was fine every time it began to throb and ache, but Fuu refused to let him move, yapping on about infection or some other crap.

Mugen's eyes began to droop when he finally caught sight of something from the corner of his eye.

"**Hell ya**!"

Little Fuu jumped in surprise at his sudden outburst and looked out to the shoreline franticly. "**Did you spot it? Where is it?"**

"Right there!" Mugen said pointing a bony finger.

Fuu squinted her eyes until the object came into view, it was really far away. "Ah man! I need to get it before it drifts any further." Fuu was beginning to run towards the shore when a hand snatched her arm and pulled her back.

"What do you mean '**I!?'** If anyone should go get it, it should be me!" shouted Mugen. He didn't care if he was injured if there was any chance those bastards were sailing their ship round the island he wouldn't put Fuu in danger.

Fuu however didn't feel like arguing, much as she was merciful to him she actually poked his injured shoulder roughly causing Mugen to howl in pain and release her arm. As soon as she was free she ran as fast as she could to the shore and dove in the water.

Mugen ran after her but stopped his chase as soon as the water was up to his waist. "**You little bitch! What cha do that for.**"

Fuu kept on swimming but managed to yell back, "You're in no condition to swim, just stay there!"

Mugen's blood boiled. _'Now she's telling me what to do! Just because she saved my life does not mean she's the boss of me.' _Mugen thought about chancing it but walked back once the salt water began soaking past the bandages and licking at his wound. He looked as Fuu got smaller and smaller in the distance feeling utterly helpless. He began to get really agitated when he heard the snapping of a twig behind him.

Fuu's muscles burned and her stomach coiled. She was tired and hungry but knew she had to get the boat back to the island so she and Mugen could leave. She finally reached the boat and with great effort climbed inside. Thankfully the oars were still there and she started to work her sore arms back to the island. Once she got half way there Fuu saw a sight that lurched her heart and stole her breath. Two of the pirates were kicking Mugen in the sand. They were kicking hard at his injured shoulder and kept up the beating with kicks to the face and ribs. Fuu rowed faster and faster feeling like she was rowing as slow as a snail.

All the while she was thinking of ways she could fight them off, knowing she'd probably end up getting hurt in the process. Fuu was starting to feel helpless and was on the verge of a panic attack when she spotted something sharp and pointed on the floor of the boat.

Mugen felt like he was dyeing. He kept trying to kick them off but they were literally on top of him now, punching his head in like crazy. He thought about Fuu and imagined her seeing him being beaten, she'd be too scared to fight them off by herself and would leave without him. Somewhere in the back of his brain a voice whispered he was being stupid, '_That crazy pip squeak would put herself in danger first before she left without me. She's so damn stubborn!' _But Mugen really hoped that wouldn't happen, and hoped to whatever God there was that she would just leave.

Mugen however wasn't about to just lay down dyeing. He managed to lift up his good hand and poked clear though the eye of his attacker. The remainders of the man's eye stuck to his finger as the man staggered backwards screaming. Mugen took the opportunity to leap at the man and take out the other eye making him completely blind.

Mugen glared at his other attacker who was shaking from the sight he just witnessed. Mugen smiled at him as if to tell him "you're next." But just as Mugen was about to move the man's scared composure turned cocky and Mugen saw the end of a gun barrel being pointed at his head.

Survival instincts took over and he was about to dodge the flying bullet when all of a sudden the man's eyes bulged and the gun fell from his hand. Mugen didn't understand what was happening to him until he saw the end of a blade sticking out from his chest. As the man fell to the ground Fuu appeared still holding the bloody dagger. She was shaking and tears welled in her eyes. Mugen just realized she had killed him.

He weakly limped back up to his feet and approached a frozen Fuu still looking at the corpse and holding the knife firmly in her hand.

Mugen carefully grabbed her hand and pried the knife out of her hand, she let go reluctantly and wouldn't take her eyes off the dead pirate. She had never killed anyone before.

Mugen finally took her in his arms and forced her eyes away form the man. "It's ok, everything's ok," he repeated over and over to her. He felt her sobbing against his chest and her little fingers fisting up behind his back. In the back ground he could hear the blinded man still screaming.

He began walking them towards the boat realizing Fuu wouldn't budge; he picked her up and carried her the whole way. His shoulder screamed and bitched under her weight but he ignored it. Once they were securely in the boat Mugen took one of the oars and forced Fuu to take the other one and they began to row away from the island.

The blind mans screams slowly died away.

A/N: I feel like this chapter was sot of rushed but I need to post another one now because I need the school computer for other things now. Hopefully my school projects won't take to long and I'll be able to update soon. I already have the ending mapped out in my mind and just need to focus on the details. Again sorry if it seemed rushed because…it was. Peace out!


	10. Chapter 10: Night 5

A/N: Ok I'm here at my dad's house and I have time to write this

A/N: Ok I'm here at my dad's house and I have time to write this. I hope you all look forward to a special guest dropping in on this chapter. Here we go!

Night 5

Mugen wasn't sure what to say to her. Like '_Gee Fuu it's no big deal!'_ That wasn't true for her. Unlike him she was purely innocent in this world. She was a fighter but not a life taker. Given a choice to save someone or kill them she'd choose to save that person without a moment's hesitation.

Mugen was just the opposite which was probably why he felt like he needed to be around her so much. Despite the fact that he knew he was going to hell, Fuu was that small piece of hope he held onto. It was the only good he had left in his life. In a weird way she kept him human. Mugen always use to believe that made you weak, but here he was, still alive when he should be dead. There was once a time he wouldn't have cared, life or death for him was all the same, but when Fuu had showed up he suddenly wanted to stay, he had to stay. Who else was going to help her, protect her ass, what was she going to do?

Fuu had stopped crying after an hour and was now helping him rowed silently. He never thought he'd want to hear her start babbling and running her mouth, but damn it! Why wasn't she saying anything? If she was in shock or something he didn't like it. She was stronger than that right! Where was Fuu?

"**Ok look!"** he yelled standing up causing her to jump. **"I would've died if you didn't do what you did so stop crying over someone who would've killed you if you hadn't killed him! I'm sorry you had to do that but if I could've killed him I would've. So I'm sorry for ruining your fucking life!"** Mugen finally sat back down and started rowing furiously. Unfortunately he was the only one doing the rowing so the boat was doing nothing but spinning in circles being he could only use one arm.

Mugen didn't stop he was just too pissed at himself for making her do something like that. He didn't even feel the tug on his shoulder.

"Mugen."

He kept rowing, maybe if they span fast enough they could go back in time and he could kill all of those bastards.

"**Mugen!" **

Something hit him hard across the cheek. Did she just slap him? Mugen was getting ready to call her every name in the book when it struck him that she actually slapped him like she would before. He was suddenly looking at the old Fuu again.

He blinked a few times before she was the one yelling at him. "**Now look!** I understand that you would've died if I hadn't killed that **scum!** But he's not the reason I'm crying. **The reason I'm crying is because I almost lost you jackass!"** Fuu's eyes went steamy and she had to sit herself back down before she broke down.

Mugen was speechless and could only stare at her. "What do you mean? I've come closer to death than that time and even if I died I'd think by now you'd be ready for that."

"**How could I be ready for something like that**?" Fuu asked her voice cracking.

"Fuu I'm not going to go straight one day and say I'm going to stop looking for danger and never use a sword again. It's going to be the death of me one day and you should know that by now."

Fuu inhaled deeply before talking more calmly and evenly. "Mugen…just because I've almost lost you before and just because I know you're going to die one day doesn't make it any easier. The only reason I'm so upset about killing that guy is because if I hadn't you might have actually been done for…It would've been my fault."

Mugen felt like such an ass. _'Duh she would've preferred to save someone. She was saving you idiot!'_

Mugen dropped his oar and crouched down in front of her and lifted her chin so their eyes met. Fuu stopped breathing. "I would never blame you for my death," Mugen told her seriously.

Fuu smiled weakly at him. "That doesn't mean **I** wouldn't."

Mugen sighed frustrated and took her face in both of his hands. Fuu had to grip his wrists to keep herself steady. "You don't need to blame yourself. Shit happens and I'm not asking you to mourn for me when I'm gone. You don't need to have my life affect yours."

"I think it's a little late for that," Fuu whispered.

Mugen felt like he was going o choke on his words but he went for it anyway. He was usually blunt but never this honest. "Yeah it is a bit late for that...but if I did have any affect on you I would hope it wouldn't be to drag you down into any real shit with me. If I was ever going to…leave you." He felt her wince under his hands. "I would want you…to...move on…**to be happy**. Like you always fucking are."

Fuu started to laugh softly. It was the sweetest thing she'd ever heard from Mugen and he managed to throw a "fucking" in there.

Mugen suddenly felt weird after saying that and began to pull away, but Fuu's hold on his wrists wouldn't release him and before he could even ask Fuu pressed her lips agianst his and wrapped her arms around his neck. Mugen melted into the pleasure but forced himself to pull away. He didn't want to be lead on or anything.

"Whoa wait, wait. You don't need to do this."

Fuu kissed him again before answering. "It's not that **I need to** Mugen it's that **I want to.** And it's not just because of what you just said, it's just …for everything Mugen."

Fuu went back to kissing him and before Mugen could even think about the dos and don'ts he pulled her into his lap. Fuu's naked torso met his and she gasped under the kiss and trembled slightly. Mugen held her securely and tenderly and Fuu's muscles melted into him. He kept kissing her gently but passionately as he pulled his injured shoulder out of his sling. Fuu panicked slightly when she realized he was moving his damaged shoulder, but he didn't stop kissing her, so she couldn't talk. He brought his hand up into her hair until the pins barely holding it up fell out and the rest of her hair came falling down. Mugen continued to tangle his fingers in her hair while Fuu started to lightly pull at his. This caused the kiss to become more fevering and Mugen knew right then and there that he wasn't going to be able to leave her ever again.

Before either one of them could realize it, a huge canon ball had been fired at their boat barely missing them by a few inches. Mugen's head whipped around to see the pirate ship facing towards them. He knew they were getting ready to fire their canon again.

A few miles away one of the islands ships was carrying a few new refugees to the island and one of the passengers looked out to the waters. He had heard that this island was an ideal place to start a family and he wanted his wife to have the best. If only his friends could see it as well.

Suddenly there was a faint sound of an explosion and off in the distance he could see a ship firing at a little boat. As he squinted his eyes to get a better look, his breath went short. _'It can't be.' _He ran off to find the captain.

Another blast and this time the shot was only off by a few milliliters. Fuu knew they couldn't possibly outrun the ship or its huge canon. Mugen and her were rowing as fast as they could but it was useless. Mugen heard the canon go off and knew this time it wasn't going to miss. He grabbed Fuu by the arm and jerked the both of them off the boat before it went shattering in a million tiny splinters. Fuu and Mugen began swimming but Mugen found it impossible to stay above the water with his damn shoulder. Fuu turned around to help him but he kept pushing her back.

"Just go!" He demanded her.

"No!" Fuu yelled back. She grabbed his good arm and pulled him towards her.

At that moment there was a split second of understanding between the two. No matter what, they were always going to be saving each other, no matter what, they keep coming back to each other, no matter what it was always going to be this way.

Mugen heard a canon going off only he realized it wasn't the pirate's, it was someone else. Mugen and Fuu looked towards the ship to see another firing at it. Fuu noticed it was one of the ships from the island.

The two of them stared to swim toward the ship while the pirate ship continued to get destroyed. There were screams coming from the pirates trying to flee the firing shots of the other boat. Mugen could hear the splashing of bodies hitting the water. Mugen didn't notice that the captain of the pirate ship was lowering a boat into the water and had spotted the both of them.

Fuu and Mugen came round the edge of the boat and called up towards the deck. A small wooden ladder was dropped for them. Fuu started to climb when a small dagger struck the side of the ship barely missing her, out of shock Fuu fell off the ladder and back into the water. Unfortunately Fuu had fallen a few feet away from Mugen and the pirate captain had a gun aimed at Fuu's head.

If Mugen could've had a sword, a gun, anything he would've killed the bastard in a second. Now all he could do is watch as time seemed to stand still and paralysis claimed him. He couldn't throw himself in front of her or anything he was too far away and yet he continued to swim closer to her and all for nothing as he saw the captain's finger begin to squeeze the trigger. It was the first time in his life Mugen felt fear; it was the most horrible feeling in the world.

He expected to hear a gun shot, he expected to see Fuu in a pool of her own blood and her brown eyes go lifeless. It was an image so ingrained in his mind that he believed what he was seeing now was a hallucination. But the captain's body was actually spitting out blood and falling into the water from some lash of an incredibly fast blow, Mugen knew only a few people capable of using a sword so fast and he only knew one guy that wore those stupid glasses!

"Jin!" Fuu cried.

'_Yep old fish face.' _

Jin smiled at his two old friends. "It's good to see you two again."

Mugen groaned. "Yeah, yeah, real nice to see you too, now can you give me a fucking hand?" Jin nodded and pulled Mugen forward by his good arm and helped him onto the ladder, Mugen only took one step before looking back. "Wait don't forget Fuu."

Jin wasn't sure he had heard Mugen correctly but saw that Mugen was completely serious. He reached out to Fuu and helped her up the ladder. Jin smiled as he realized that his two companions were they same individually but different together.

Once they were on the dock Mugen heard someone's voice.

"We took down those pirates. Nothing is left of their ship either"

Mugen finally relaxed and felt himself going unconscious, the whole thing had drained him completely and his body needed rest.

"Good we can continue on and get these people home."

'_Home? Wait Fuu…Fuu's new home. ..Almost didn't make it, almost couldn't save her.'_

Before Mugen knew it, everything went black and he could've sworn someone was calling his name

A/N: Two days left. What will become of our lovely couple in those couple of days? Wouldn't you like to know? Stay tuned and please review.


	11. Chapter 11: Day 6

A/N: I've been busy as my usual excuse, but I can't wait to finish this story and my other one so that way I can focus on some other stuff

A/N: I've been busy as my usual excuse, but I can't wait to finish this story and my other one so that way I can focus on some other stuff. We are nearing the end, so what does this mean for our couple? Let's find out.

Leave two people alone on an island and what will happen? Do you work together because it means your survival? Do you go separate way because it's survival of the fittest? Or do you end up going crazy and ended up falling in love with that person because there's no one else around?

For Fuu and Mugen the answers were a bit more complex. Despite everything they always felt the need to help each other. When they had first met it was because of the fact that Mugen had been hired as a body guard, it wasn't suppose to become personal. Yet when you are alone with someone for so long you end up knowing more and more about who they are even if you never intended to. Even when Mugen had had the opportunity to walk away, for some reason he stayed with her.

It wasn't like Fuu didn't have someone else in her life and it wasn't like she was forgot about Shang. In all reality they hadn't stayed that long on the island, so what did these sudden feelings mean? They knew each other long before the incident so was it just something that was hidden all along? Would it disappear once they returned to the real world?

These were questions they were both wrestling with on the ship. Fuu had been supplied a new kimono and even Mugen managed to get some better clothes. They really hadn't talked much to each other and opted for talking to Jin and asking about how his life had been going. Apparently Jin had been on his way to the same island Fuu and Mugen had been headed off to in order to find a proper home for him and Shino, according to Jin she was pregnant.

"Oh Jin that's wonderful! You're going to be a father," Fuu cheered.

Mugen just stayed cool replying a "congratulations," before lying back on his back and looking at the sky.

Jin nodded and allowed a small smile to grace his lips. "Yes, I am grateful for the chance to be part of a family I believe the last two years of my life have been blessed."

Fuu felt a little hurt by his words because it sounded as if the time with her had been a curse. "So you're really happy huh?"

Jin looked at Fuu with appreciative eyes. "Yes I am very happy and I'm also happy to know my friends will be near."

At that moment Fuu's heart burst with joy. He was glad to see them again and was glad that they would b living in the same area.

Mugen however was in a different mind set. Not only was Fuu almost shot in front of him, but it was Jin who had saved her, not him. What if Jin hadn't shown up? Right now he'd probably be on this ship alone going to god knows where. But what really irked him the most was what Jin had just said about them all being near by, living close to each other. First of all he had never planned on settling down, he didn't even plan on seeing either one of them again and after seeing Fuu nearly get killed **again**! He was defiantly considering one option once they reached their destination.

The ship pulled into the island and lowered a ramp for its passengers to get off. Mugen quickly scurried off and for a moment Fuu was plagued with fear. After not really talking to her all day and the rest of last night she didn't know were his mind or thoughts were. Was he just going to leave without saying good bye? After everything the just went through?

Fuu quickly grabbed Jin and told him to hurry; she wasn't going to let Mugen go that easily.

Jin on the other hand wasn't sure what to make of the whole situation. For one when he did find Fuu and Mugen they had little clothing left. They also seemed different around each other, usually he expected a squabble or just not much communication at all, but he noted that the two had gone to great lengths not to talk to each other at all. What had happened between them on that island?

When Fuu finally caught sight of Mugen she rushed up beside him, Mugen acted as if she didn't just approach him and kept walking forward looking straight ahead.

"Mugen wait for us!" yelled Fuu.

They all started walking in sync for no more than five seconds when Mugen suddenly whipped around and looked Fuu straight in the eyes. 'Shouldn't you go find your husband?"

Jin was a bit taken aback. Not because Mugen had yelled or even sounded harsh towards her, but because he noticed Mugen actually sounded emotionless and some what sad.

Fuu looked like she was ready to break down and Jin realized immediately what was really going on.

"Mugen…I don't …understand." Fuu couldn't believe what she was hearing from his mouth. Wasn't he the one who had been telling her that she needed someone to watch out for her, or rather in his words, to protect her ass?

Mugen stepped back as to not be so close to her anymore, he knew at any moment she was going to start crying because he knew she wanted to be with him. The problem was is that staying with him just wasn't what she deserved. "Look kid, we had a great thing and all, but lets face it. I'm not going to be your hubby and I'm not going to be able to protect you all the time. You do what you were suppose to do in the first place and marry this guy, you won't have to worry about being in danger…you deserve that shit."

Fuu's throat felt thick and her chin began to quiver. "Well…don't you think that's up to me to decide?" she asked hopefully. She knew what he was getting at. He had been upset by the fact that he came really close to losing her and he also wanted to not put her in danger anymore. It **had** been his fault that they had ended up on the island in the first place, but how could she make him understand that she was grateful for that?

Mugen took a deep breath already committed to his decision. He was going to let her go and not look back. "Look let's be serious about this. I'm not going to marry you or start a family with you or even stay here and you're not going to wander around with me for the rest of your life being put in danger every five seconds, so…where does that leave us?"

Fuu felt tears pricking her eyes. She wasn't going to win this one. "Um…It leaves us no where I guess."

Mugen nodded. "So lets not make this complicated."

Fuu stepped back a couple of steps before she started begging on her knees for him not to leave. "Oh that's right, I forgot you said you didn't need that **shit.**" She managed to make a soft and sad laugh at the end of her sentence and Mugen managed to smirk back at her. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all.

Mugen looked at her one last time and then at Jin. "Anytime you want your ass kicked, you know who to come to."

Jin kept his face placid and shook his head. "I will see you around," he simply replied.

Mugen then swiftly turned his back away and stated to walk towards nothingness as before. "Enjoyed watching you walk around in almost nothing Fuu."

Fuu bit her lip hard before forcing out an insult. "You perv!"

She kept watching him walk away until he faded away in the crowd of people.

**Gone.** The word echoed in her head. She never felt so empty before now. It had been so easy for him. Why?

She was suddenly snapped out of her daze when Jin's hand came to her shoulder. She looked up at him with watery eyes. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Fuu brushed away some tears and nodded. "Mmhmm. I'm fine just a little shaken up I guess."

Jin could tell she was trying to hide just how hurt she was. "Fuu if you need anything-"

"What I need is for you to keep in contact with me! We're going to be living in the same village now and I want to know where you'll be staying."

Jin decided it was probably best not to force anything on her right now, she was in a very delicate and fragile state. "I haven't found a residence yet, I need to still look for a proper home."

Fuu shook her head and lightly smacked her head. "Oh duh, I forgot you just got here. Well let me give you the directions to my fiancés house." That word sounded so strange in her mouth now. After she gave Jin the directions she hugged him one last time before walking away. As much as she was happy to see Jin she was also very sad. She needed to be alone right now.

Jin's plans to finding a home had been interrupted. He was going to go after Mugen and talk some sense in the man. He could tolerate the man making plenty of stupid decisions, but this one was just really fucking stupid.

It was close to sun set when Fuu finally arrived at Shang's hut. She was sure he'd be happy to see her, she was supposed to have been here days ago and she realized that their wedding date had also already passed. She wondered if he thought she were dead. Summoning all her strength she brought her hand to the door and knocked, she could hear voices on the other side and foot steps approaching. When the door opened to reveal her fiancé she had to step back a couple feet. He seemed different, almost changed. Then Fuu realized it was her who had changed.

"Fuu!" Shang immediately brought her in his arms and hugged her with all his might. Fuu weakly hugged him back and put on a smile when he released her. 'I can't believe it! I thought you were gone! When you didn't show up that day I just assumed-"

"It's ok," Fuu interrupted. "I got kicked off the boat thanks to an old friend."

Shang's mouth dropped. "Kicked off! How did you survive, you couldn't have swum here."

Fuu couldn't help but laugh a little, yeah if only he knew the real work it took to get here. "No I was deserted on an island not too far from here."

Shang shook his head and embraced her again. "Well as long as you're safe that's all I care about. Maybe it's not too late."

Fuu pulled back and looked at him curiously. "Too late?"

Suddenly Shang's face fell and slowly he opened the door to his hut. Sitting there in the center of the hut was another woman not much older than Fuu. The woman looked sheepishly at Fuu and weakly waved her hand. "Hello…I'm Shang's wife."

That was all Fuu had to hear before she started walking away. She could here Shang's voice calling after her but she ignored it, she didn't even want to look at him. "Fuu! Please, understand."

Fuu finally stopped and stared at him dead in the eye. "**Understand!** You think I die and you mourn for me by marrying someone else!"

Shang gripped her shoulders and tried to look in her eyes but Fuu refused to meet his. "I thought it be best."

"Best for who?" shouted Fuu. "I thought you **wanted **to marry me, I didn't know you **needed** to marry someone just to take care of you!"

"It's not just me it's my mother! She thought it be better if I considered someone else."

At that moment Shang had really messed up. Fuu pushed him off herself. "So I was just a consideration and nothing more to your family?"

Shang lifted his hands as if to beg but he realized there was nothing he could do. "Fuu believe me when I say that I never wanted to hurt you, I mean I really do care about you."

"But you never loved me," Fuu added.

Shang didn't say anything.

Fuu finally took a deep breath and said what she intended to say all along. "It's ok Shang. I actually came here to tell you that I could no longer be your wife after all…because I don't think I really ever loved you either."

Shang looked at her sadly as Fuu stepped forward and gave him one last hug. "Take care of yourself, and your family. Good luck with your wife." With that said Fuu walked away.

-Else where-

Jin had been walking around for a while checking every bar and brothel he came across. Either Mugen was drowning himself in booze or in whores. He finally hit the jackpot when he heard loud swearing coming from a small tea house.

**"You telling me dat dis is de best ya got ya jackass." **

Jin walked in to find Mugen hunched over a table and shouting at a waiter.

"Please sir, you've already ordered all the alcoholic beverages we've got, don't you think you should take it easy?"

Mugen suddenly swung the bottle at the waiter's head just barely missing. **"Don't cha tell me what to do! God just like dat little bitch, always whining always worrying." **

_'Pathetic'_ thought Jin. He made his way over to the table and told the young waiter not to worry and that he would deal with him. As soon as Jin sat down some clarity began to return to Mugen.

**"Uh…Jin is dat you. Hey! You old bastard! Come for a fight? I may not have my sword thanks to that little bitch, but hey I can still kick your ass!" **

Jin shook his head disapprovingly to his friend. "You're pathetic," Jin murmured.

Mugen's eyes suddenly went narrow and dangerous. **"What'd you say to me?"**

Jin kept his usual cool demeanor as he repeated himself. "I said you're pathetic."

Mugen grabbed one of the many empty bottles beside him and smashed it against the table and pointed the broken piece at Jin. **"You shut your fucking mouth. You don't know shit about me or what I've been through." **

"I know that you're a fool for letting something go just because you have doubts in yourself. You of all people should be trying to overcome your fears not running from them."

Mugen swung the broken bottle at Jin but he managed to move away just in time. **"You son of a bitch, I'm not running from anything! **" Mugen continued to try to hit Jin until they both stumbled outside, but in his drunken state Mugen was slow and sloppy and Jin managed to dodge each blow effortlessly. Finally growing tired of Mugen's immaturity Jin brought a foot to Mugen's face and knocked him out cold on his back, Mugen didn't try to get up.

"Man you don't fucking get it," Mugen slurred. "She has some lover boy to watch out for her now, she doesn't need to worry about jack, and she's got it made."

Jin sat down beside Mugen trying one last time to talk some sense in him. "She will always be in danger no matter where she is. No one and nothing can protect her from everything in the world. We all can die at any moment. Fuu is stronger than most, you should know better."

Mugen did know better, for being a twig the little brat was tough. Course anyone would have to be being around him. Funny thing about Fuu was she got tougher without getting meaner; it was like she always managed to stay young and innocent.

"At least she's lucky to have you protecting her as much as possible."

Mugen just grunted and continued to look at the stars.

"You know it's funny," Jin finally said catching Mugen's attention. "There were actually plans being made to start building a new village on the island you two were stranded on."

Mugen shot up into a sitting position. "Are you shitting me?!"

Jin smiled. "In about two days they plan to ship out supplies and start construction. If the two of you had managed to stay a little longer you would've been saved."

Mugen continued to gawk at Jin until he burst out in laughter. Figures that if they had just waited a little longer they wouldn't have gone through all that shit with the pirates. Mugen continued to laugh until he fell back on his back. Once he finally calmed down he began to think about Fuu and wondered if she could've been getting married right now.

"You know word has been circulating around the village that a man named Shang was denied by his fiancé after he married someone else, due to the fact that he thought she was dead."

Mugen's eyes went wide and his energy seemed to return and in a flash he felt sober. At that moment true clarity had returned to him and he realized he had just made a huge mistake.

"I also heard that she plans on leaving on the next ferry."

A/N: Whoo hoo!


	12. Chapter 12: Night 6

A/N: OK here comes the ending! One more day, One more night! What the fuck is going to happen?! I just want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed and everyone who kept me going with this story, it was so much fun to write and share with all of you. Hugs and kisses!

Night 6

_"Mugen what the hell are you doing here!?"_

_"So how's it been?"_

_"Oh I can't believe it's you!"_

_"Oh man! Who the hell would marry you? This man must be a total pansy."_

_"Just a man I met at a tea house, he's really nice and is taking care of his mother right now, he asked me to marry him over a letter," _

_"You mean the guy didn't even have the balls to ask you to your face?I think you need to get someone who will at least keep you out of trouble. You get kidnapped way too damn much."_

_"Some sort of creature has just swum up my shorts,"_

_"So what have you been up to these past years?"_

_"And **I know** you were looking at my boob's yesterday **jackass**."_

_"What lonely? Nah, I don't need anybody but me._

_"Look just stop worrying bout me and watch your ass ok?"_

_"He's everything worth saving to me."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"For kissing me?"_

_"Hey Fuu, why did you come back for me anyhow?"_

_"We need to get off this island," _

_**"**I'm sorry you had to do that but if I could've killed him I would've. So I'm sorry for ruining your fucking life!" _

_"The reason I'm crying is because I almost lost you jackass!"_

_"I would never blame you for my death."_

_"I would want you…to...move on…to be happy. Like you always fucking are."_

_"It's not that I need to Mugen it's that I want to. And it's not just because of what you just said, it's just …for everything Mugen."_

_"Look let's be serious about this. I'm not going to marry you or start a family with you or even stay here and you're not going to wander around with me for the rest of your life being put in danger every five seconds, so…where does that leave us?"_

_"I also heard that she plans on leaving on the next ferry."_

_"Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!' _Mugen yelled up in his head mentally kicking himself over and over. He shouldn't have let her go, he just shouldn't have. What kind of moron was he for expecting himself to move on from her after everything that had happened. Not to mention he expected her to move on when she had practically spelled it out to him that she wanted him too. _'Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!'_

He was running as fast as he could to the docks were the ferries came in and went out. He had always been a fast runner, but with his arm still in a sling running was a real chore all of a sudden.

After all the shit with the pirates, the island, the being alone with her, he couldn't believe he hadn't realized it before. He didn't just want her, or need her. He fucking loved her!

He ran faster knowing he was running out of time. The last ferry left tonight in a couple of minutes and who knows how long he'd get to see her again. Or if he ever got to see her again!

Mugen still had all the memories of being stranded on the island with her, all those weird feelings he hadgone through had been alien to him and he believed he could live without them...without Fuu. Now all of a sudden he realized he might die without those feelings or without Fuu. Hell he practically had a couple times and he wasn't about to throw all of that away.

He continued to run with all his might, his lungs and muscles burning. If he could go any faster he would, but even at his fastest speed the distance seemed incredibly long and the pace incredibly slow. He wasn't going to make it.

He finally ran up to the dock fanticlly looking for the ferry boat. _'Where the hell is it?!' _He continued to run around in circles receiving weird looks from everyone around him. Mugen was growing impatient trying to look for a blob of pink or the sound of a high pitched and annoying voice.

_'Dammit!'_ Thought Mugen furiously. _'Where the fuck is that that little-'_ He started to look for anyone who might have seen her, Mugen was practically attacking every stranger in his line of vision asking them if they'd seen a young girl in a pink kimono. Everyone either had no idea or was too scared to answer him.

Finally Mugen actually went to see if the boat was still nearby, if he had to he would swim after it even with an injured shoulder. Sadly Mugen realized that the boat was far off in the horizon which meant it was already a few miles away, which meant Fuu was as good as gone.

Mugen shook an angry fist in the air and yelled at the disappearing ferry till he could yell no more. He had missed his chance.

By now everyone had left because of the insane yelling man, all except three people. Two guards who were questioning a young lady. Mugen had started to walk pat them when his ear picked up on the conversation.

"What do you mean you think I should be arrested?! For stalling the boat?"

Mugen looked carefully at the young girl in a pink kimono, Short brown hair and matching eyes. _'No, not young girl,'_ thought Mugen. _'Young woman.' _

"Oh c'mon I just need to stay here for important reasons," Fuu argued with the two guards who were still bewildered by her sudden departure form the boat. _'If only I could just move on with my life,'_ she had been telling herself, but it was when the boat had started moving away did she realize that Mugen was her life.

Fuu started to look around her for assistance but puzzling enough a lot of people seemed to have vanished, all but one. Fuu's breath caught in her throat when she saw the scruffy haired, scarred, red wearing, pirate walking towards her with a look on his face she had never seen before.

"You're here..." she heard herself say.

Without looking away from her Mugen told the guards not worry and that she was with him.

As Mugen tried to move closer to her Fuu felt herself backing away, feeling this was too good to be true and if she actually touched him she might wake up.

"Wh-why did you get off the boat?" Mugen asked with a huge grin on his face happy as hell more than he thought he could ever be.

"I-I don't...why did you come here?' aasked Fuu still backing away as he got closer.

"I've decided that even though I want you to be happy and have a safe life...I'd much rather have you be happy and safe life with me," Mugen said with great intensity.

Fuu finally stopped backing away and was paralyzed by his words. She could feel herself melting inside and tears of joy rising. "So you want an annoying whiny girl in your life," Fuu asked jokingly, the tears now running down her face.

Mugen laughed and brought her in his arms. "Only if it's you."

The next seconds or maybe even hours for all they could tell was filled with a feeling of completeness as they kissed on the empty dock. Mugen brushed away her tears and smiled down at her before finally releasing her from his hold and taking her hand in his.

"So what now?" Fuu asked dreamily.

Mugen squinted his face trying to think. "Uh...you're place was supposed to be with **what's his name** right."

Fuu giggled." Uh-huh so..."

"Yeah I don't think I want to go there. We could see if Jin will let us crash with him."

"Mugen we can't just walk in Jin's new place and take advantage of him!"

"We're not taking advantage of him we're just crashing there for a little while, **that fish face owes us!"**

**"Owes us! If anything we owe him! Why do you always have to be so inconsiderate of other people?"**

**"Why don't you ever shut up!"**

A/N: Ha! They just aren't Fuu and Mugen without a little arguing. So the last two chapters will probably be as short if not shorter than this one, but basicallyit will be an epilogue of what happens to the couple from here. Hope you loved the chapter and the story, love to all the readers, reviewers, and Samari Champloo fans. Rock on bitches!


	13. Chapter 13: Day 7

A/N: Man I am so swamped with things that haven't even started on. Not only is everyone trying to push me into college as soon as possible they are also trying to plan out my life for me which is a complete annoyance. I like to take life one day at a time and waking up to the unexpected. Sad to say I may not write anything for Samurai champloo for a little while since I want to finish all my other stories first and then start on two new ones. But I will not abandon such a wonderful show and I will one day return! Thank you NinjaBunnyOverlord, sugarbabz44, Arianna441, peckforever, bubbles365, princessAralee, Scarlet letters in the snow, CuriousRiz, Friends1004, LilDinky, Chocately-Chip-Sasukex, ancim, IchigoluvsRukiaforever, Lord OF Illusion, kamiluv. Love to all of you!

Day 7

To say Jin was relieved was an understatement. Not only would Mugen have made the worst mistake of his life, Fuu would've been all alone again with her heart broken, and as odd as it sounded, Mugen would've probably been heart broken too.

He had always heard the saying it was better to have love and loss then never to have loved at all. Whoever had said that was a complete idiot, you can't miss what you've never had. If Mugen had never met Fuu or never been stranded with her on that island, he would've gone on with his life not caring weather he'd be alive tomorrow. But if he had missed his chance at having Fuu in his life when he realized how much he really cared for her, it would've been far worse than a life where he would've never met or fell in love with her at all. The already damaged pirate would've probably killed himself knowing one of life's simple pleasures and then losing it. Loss of love was a loss of life.

"Hey Jin did you hear me?" asked Fuu who was eating breakfast across from him at the table.

He was fortunate to have found an available hut last night now that Mugen and Fuu needed somewhere to stay for a little while until they decided to do whatever it was they were going to do. "I'm sorry Fuu what was that?"

"I said is it true that they were planning on building a village on the island Mugen and I were stranded on?" She took another big bite of her fish that Mugen had caught earlier. There was a lake nearby full of fish and as soon as Mugen had heard about it he stripped himself of his clothes and dove into the lake catching numerous fish in his hands. Fuu thought it was amazing how they were no longer on a deserted island and yet he still acted like a scavenger.

Finally Jin nodded and murmured a yes. Fu started thinking about the island when Mugen walked in with another huge stack of fish. "Coming though!" he said setting the dirty and soaking fish on the table.

"Ugh Mugen!" Fuu pouted.

"What the hell I do now!" asked a very agitated Mugen.

"You didn't have to cover the entire table were we were eating!" yelled Fuu who had just lost the remainder of her cooked fish under the filth of a bunch of unwashed raw fish.

Mugen just clicked his tongue and sat down beside her. "You're such an ungrateful little bitch, we were stranded on an island with no real food to eat for days and now that you have enough to feed your skinny ass, you wanna complain."

Fuu huffed out a frustrated breath of air. "At least I still consider the people around me."

Mugen smirked playfully at her. "If you were real considerate you would-"

"Oh Mugen!" gasped Fuu. "Not in front of Jin."

"You already did it more than once! What's the big deal?" asked Mugen sliding closer to her.

Fuu tired to push him away but he was already too close. "Not right now," she hissed.

"What now you're shy?"

Jin was about to ask them to not do what he thought they were about to do but was silenced when he saw Mugen give a simple kiss on the lips, nothing barbaric or graphic like he was expecting. (A/N: Yes I know what you were all thinking, you little perverts.)

When Mugen finally moved away Fuu was bright red and Mugen looked very satisfied. He glanced over to Jin and gave him an odd look. "What's your deal?"

Jin just shook his head. "Nothing," he answered.

Fuu smiled at Jin apologetically but none the less leaned her head on Mugen's shoulder. Jin watched as Mugen accepted the tender touch without grimacing or flinching. It made him think of Shino and how whenever she touched him it was nothing awkward or uncomfortable. That was how he first knew he loved her, because she made him feel secure when he was defenseless.

Jin knew how Mugen was when he felt defenseless, he felt scared and paranoid and often reacted violently. He had concluded that's why he had tried to let Fuu go, because he couldn't and wasn't ready to handle such vulnerability. Now all of a sudden Mugen seemed so well adjusted, but he supposed after surviving an island with a bunch if pirates, low food supply and dangerous wildlife, you were capable of adapting to anything.

Finally Fuu spoke up raised her voice loud enough so it seemed like she was talking to both men when really she was talking more to Mugen than to Jin. "You know I was thinking…"


	14. Chapter 14: Night 7

Night 7

Seemed like only yesterday Fuu had been on her way to marry someone she loved but wasn't in love with and then came face to face with an old face she almost expected to never see again and unexpectedly fell in love with him on this very island.

Yes she couldn't believe she was back on this island again were she almost died-numerous times- but somehow with all it's dangers and memories good and bad it was perfect for her and Mugen, because that's exactly what they were, the dangerous couple.

'_Well actually he's the dangerous one and I'm the one who ends up in danger with him then he saves me or I save him, but still! It's just…right' _

Despite the fact that construction would be awhile and her and Mugen would have to live out in the wild again she was happy about the situation. Besides, her and Mugen had already done it once before, the second time could be just as fun! Fuu sighed already exhausted from the thought of being alone with Mugen, not only was he annoying but lately he was really touchy feely.

Fuu jumped as Mugen came up behind her and wrapped him arms around her waist. "Chill it's just me," he whispered in her ear.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "When you're around it's very hard to _chill_," she muttered.

Mugen smirked and gently kissed her neck. He was glad that the workers hadn't kicked them off their ship when they had discovered that they had snuck on, it was like de ja vu. He had tried to convince Fuu that they could've waited until the actual village was there but she had seemed eager to get back here. He had been eager too, but for slightly different reasons.

Mugen took her aside and continued to kiss her while they walked. Fuu's eye's fluttered with each kiss and a moan escaped her mouth when one of his hands reached up and cupped one of her breasts. Suddenly she realized what they were doing and she quickly swatted his hands away and turned away to face him. "Mugen what are you doing?!"

Mugen just smiled smugly at her. "Oh c'mon you honestly expect me to believe that you didn't want to come back here just so couldn't have me all to yourself." He started to approach her.

Fuu began to back away until she backed up against a tree. "Mugen wait I…" It was hard for Fuu to explain to him, but she believed in sex after marriage, it just seemed more appropriate to her. But how would Mugen be able to understand. She tried to find her words but Mugen was already up against her and staring down at her intently.

He didn't have a lustful gaze in his eyes though, instead he had a serious face. "Are you scared I'm going to hurt you?" he asked seriously.

Fuu looked up at him meekly. "No," she answered simply.

"Then what's wrong?" he asked caressing her cheek.

She shook her head slightly and held his hand to her cheek. "It's just…Mugen I know you said you're not the marrying type but I-"

"Oh here it comes!" said Mugen turning away.

Fuu rushed up to him and grasped his shoulder. "No listen Mugen! It's just I've always thought sex before marriage was just…I just think it's better if maybe we wait until I'm ready." Fuu had expected Mugen would want to eventually go to that level with her and it's not that she didn't want to do it with Mugen, she didn't want to do it with anyone else. But since he wasn't the marrying type she knew she would feel better if they waited until she was fully ready to commit herself to a nonbinding relationship.

"So you want to wait?" asked Mugen monotone. She didn't know what to say as he sighed and scratched the back of his head. "That's too bad because I was hoping to give this to you sooner." When Fuu made a disgusted face Mugen quickly scoffed. "I don't mean that thing! Although that is one hell of a package you'd be recieving."

"Mugen!" shouted Fuu getting impatient and frustrated. "What are you talking about?!"

"I'm talking about this," he said holding a tiny diamond in his hand.

Fuu's mouth dropped and her eyes watered as she looked back at Mugen in complete shock unable to form a sentence in her mind.

Mugen scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Yeah…I heard in the west it's really popular to give this to a girl when you…you know, want to get hitched."

Fuu nodded causing the tears to fall down her cheek. "Yeah I know," she sniffled.

Mugen sighed and started to wipe the tears away form her cheeks. "You're such a baby."

She giggled and sniffled again. "I know I'm sorry," she whimpered removing the last of her tears. "I just…" she giggled. "I just want to know what you're trying to say."

Mugen groaned. "What more do I have to say?"

Fuu looked at him pleadingly; she really wanted him to say it, just once.

Mugen groaned and took a deep breath. "Fuu…I want a naggy little bitch to bother me all the time and you're perfect for just that."

Fuu glared at him and started to walk away, until Mugen caught her arm. "**Will you marry me**?" Mugen finally forced out.

Fuu squealed and hugged him with all her might jumping up and down the whole time. "Yes, yes, yes, yes!"

Mugen finally managed to pry her off and kissed her again before taking her hand and started to lead them away. "Alright, alright let's get out of here before they figure out I stole the damn thing."

Fuu halted them and gaped at Mugen**. "You what?!" **

"Hey you two! Get back here!"

Mugen looked over his shoulder and saw the crew members running towards them. "Shit," He said to himself and then turned to Fuu who was still gaping at him. He smiled sheepishly. "Hey, I told you wasn't about to go clean or anything!"

Fuu rolled her eyes. "Yeah…Good thing I have a lifetime to learn how to survive all this."

Mugen pulled her onto his back and made sure she was securely mounted. "Baby with me you can survive anything."

Fuu smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yeah, I have six days and seven nights of proof," she giggled.

Mugen smiled one last time to her and took off running leaving the rest of the world behind him and Fuu.

THE END

A/N: The whole diamond thing was suppose to be like an engagement ring and I don't know who adapted the tradition first but I figured maybe the west did and blah blah blah. Hope you all enjoyed! Love to you all!


End file.
